


The Tale of Reading and Leeds

by kcracken, Tynemousie



Series: Ever Since We Met [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/pseuds/Tynemousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time at the Reading and Leeds Festival when Brendon got hit in the face with a bottle? He gets comforted by his boyfriend. And Spencer and Jon go a bit further. And Zack can't believe he puts up with these four day in and day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Man, the fans in Reading were _insane_! Literally!

Brendon held the cold compress against his aching head. He was sitting on one of the many couches back stage at the festival. This certainly hadn’t been the best performance ever, for sure. There he had been, singing The Only Difference when from out of nowhere, _BAM_ , he was struck in the temple by a bottle. The next thing he’d remembered was being on the stage floor looking up at several very worried faces. Ryan and Zack had been most prominent, since they were both talking to him. They were asking if he was okay and telling him to stay down. He’d listened for a minute, but he was feeling better, more angry and embarrassed than anything. He’d waved them off as he sat up, telling them he was going to fucking finish the set. He wasn’t going down easy.

Now, however, he kinda wished he had listened to them. He was feeling a bit dizzy and his head hurt _so fucking much_. He was alone and bored. Ryan had gone to complain to the festival directors. Jon and Spencer were assisting with packing up their equipment.

“Dude!”

Brendon looked up to see Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump coming in the doorway of the tent where he was sequestered. He smiled, but only briefly as his head started to hurt.

Patrick moved to sit beside him on the couch. “You okay, Brendon? Man, that looks fucking nasty!”

“It was fucking _brutal_!” Pete exclaimed. “But you’re a damn trooper to finish the set. I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.”

Brendon grinned widely, pressing the compress hard against his head to counteract the pain. “Yeah, it totally knocked me out for, like, a minute or something.”

“Ryan looked like he was going to fucking _murder_ someone,” Pete said with his trademark grin plastered to his face. “I didn’t think he could ever look that harsh. It was pretty hot, actually.”

Brendon’s eyes widened and Patrick reached out to punch Pete in the leg. “Shut the fuck up, Pete. The poor boy is hurt.”

Pete flinched and pouted at Patrick. “That was mean, Trick. You shouldn’t hit your bassist. I might get hurt and not be able to play!”

“Go ahead, Patrick,” Brendon said. “I’ll play for ya. A bottle isn’t going to get me down. It might knock me out for a minute, but I will always get back up.”

“That’s the spirit,” Pete said, grin back on his face. “Except for the part about replacing me. That ain’t gonna happen, pretty boy.”

Brendon batted his eyelashes up at Pete. “You think I’m pretty?”

Patrick sighed dramatically. “Would you two stop?” He stood, reaching to squeeze Brendon’s shoulder briefly. “We better go. Gotta pack up to head up to Leeds. Let us know if you need anything, Bren.” He grabbed Pete’s arm and began dragging him out of the tent.

Brendon smiled fondly at them. “I will. Thanks for stopping by!” He waved at them as they left. That had been really nice. He loved having Fall Out Boy around. Patrick was caring, Pete was hilarious and Joe had the best weed. Hopefully Ryan would be back soon so he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

 

To say Ryan Ross was angry would have been an understatement. Raging would have been far more of an accurate description. He'd already stormed past Patrick and Pete, not even stopping to say hi. He was just so ANGRY!

"Ryan. _Ryan_. RYAN!" Zack could understand that Ryan was pissed. Everyone was. But the young guitarist really needed to calm down before he did or said something stupid. 

Spinning around on his heels, Ryan glared at Zack. "What?! Seriously, Zack, they could have _killed_ him! It's fucking ridiculous if they think that that's okay!" He turned back towards the directors’ office but found he was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

Zack was trying to be patient, he was supposed to look out for all of them and there was Brendon getting knocked out by a bottle. Ryan had to realize that blowing up at the directors was not the way to go about things, at least not when he looked like he was ready to kill someone. Zack moved to block Ryan's path. "Ryan, seriously. You can't just storm in there and start yelling. At least wait until you've calmed down." 

Ryan tried to twist out of the bigger man's grip. "Get the fuck off me. _Someone_ needs to do something about it. It's fucking disgraceful!"

When Zack heard Ryan swear at him, it was the last straw. There was no way he was going to let Ryan do this. If he was stupid enough to swear at him, God only knew what he'd say to the organizers. Stepping forward, Zack literally picked Ryan up and carried him back through the myriad of marquees and cabins. After a minute, he felt Ryan stop wriggling and slump against his shoulder. When he did, Zack put him back down and held his shoulders as he spoke. "Calmed down now? Good. We're all angry, Ryan, but going in there guns blazing would have been stupid. It's being dealt with, I promise. Now go back to the tent and check on Brendon. He's going to want you there with him, okay?"

Sighing, Ryan nodded. He knew Zack was right; he just wanted to give someone a piece of his mind. "I know, I just....ugh! If I ever find out who it was, I swear....sorry. I'm just worried, you know?" 

"I know, Ryan, but Brendon is okay, just a little shaken up. Leave it with me. Now go on, scoot."

Ryan smiled a mixture of apology and thanks before slipping back into the tent where Brendon had been put up to rest.

Brendon looked up when Ryan entered and smiled. “Hey. So fucking glad _someone_ finally decided to show up.” He patted the couch beside him. “Come make me less bored. My head hurts.”

Moving over to the sofa, Ryan perched on the edge, brushing Brendon's hair away from the large lump forming. "Jesus, Bren, that's pretty nasty." He leaned over and kissed Brendon's forehead. "Anyway, Pete and Patrick were just here, I saw them pass." 

Brendon smiled and leaned into Ryan’s kiss. Yeah, his head felt a little better now. “They just dropped in to see if I was okay. Pete thinks you look hot when you’re angry.”

Ryan could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. "You're just saying that to embarrass me, Bren." He furrowed his brow a little as he thought about how much Brendon's head must hurt. "How are you feeling now?" 

“I am not. He totally said that,” Brendon said, leaning into Ryan. “Um, I was hit by a bottle, was knocked out and now have a fucking baseball attached to my head.”

Stifling a giggle, Ryan smiled softly. "I could always try and kiss it better? Or you could scoot over and let me at least give you cuddles." 

“Can we do both?” Brendon grinned as he slid so Ryan could sit back on the couch. He curled himself into Ryan’s side once he got settled. “I love Ryan cuddles. They’re the best.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around Brendon. "Even better than Jon cuddles?" He kissed Brendon's temple softly, knowing full well the answer, but he couldn't resist a little teasing.

Brendon scoffed. “You are always first on my cuddle meter, Ryan. How dare you think otherwise?” He pouted and batted his dark brown eyes up at him.

Reaching down, Ryan tilted Brendon's face up towards his, kissing him softly. "I don't. It's just sometimes I like to see that pout of yours. You know my cuddles are always yours to take. Pretty much like the rest of me." 

“Fuck yes,” Brendon said with a grin, dropping the ice pack on the floor and wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck, pulling him in for another long, lingering kiss.

Ryan sank into the couch, hooking his leg over Brendon's, pulling them even closer together. He couldn't resist running his tongue along the other man's lip in an attempt to coax his way into the wet warmth of Brendon's mouth.

Brendon moaned and parted his lips eagerly, sliding his tongue along Ryan’s. He deepened the kiss, pressing his body against his. Damn, he was quickly getting hard. Ryan just did things to him.

Ryan let out a quiet moan as he felt Brendon's reaction, rolling his hips against the younger man. Ryan knew Brendon should probably be resting right now, but he was just hard to resist. He slipped a hand to Brendon's ass, squeezing it hard.

Brendon giggled when he felt Ryan squeeze his ass. That had to be one of his favorite things. He ran his fingers in Ryan’s hair, messing up his Ryhawk. The pomade just made it sticky and easy to mess up.

Ryan would have complained about having his hair demolished like that, but he was far too busy admiring Brendon's ass, slipping both his hands down the back of Brendon's pants. "You know Jon and Spencer will kill me if they find out I've been distracting you from rest." Clearly though, this was so worth the risk.

“Fuck them,” Bren said. “Or rather, they’re probably fucking each other.”

“You really are resting, aren’t you,” Spencer said from the other side of the tent where he just appeared. “So you two probably should get to the bus. We’re going to have to get out of here to Leeds soon.”

"But at least close the curtain of which ever bunk you're in,” Jon chimed in. “As much as I love you guys, there're some things I do not need to see!"

Ryan sighed dramatically, giving Brendon's ass a groping for good measure. " _Fine_. But the same rules apply to you two as well." Ryan wrestled himself out of Brendon's arms and sat upright.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Spencer said in exasperation. “Like we would ever leave the curtain open. We already learned the lesson to lock the door.”

“Lock the door?” Brendon said as he sat up and attached himself to Ryan. “What door?”

Rolling his eyes, Jon grinned. "You know, those solid things with handles that move on hinges and are used to divide rooms from each other? They're commonly called _doors_ , Brendon. They really did knock you silly out there, huh?" 

Ryan decided to keep his mouth shut on the matter, more than content just to sit with his arm around Brendon and watch the chaos unfold. 

Brendon huffed. “What door _where_? Did Ryan walk in on you two doing the dirty and didn’t tell me?” He turned and looked at Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m fucking leaving,” Spencer said, throwing up his arms in disgust. “C’mon, Jon. We can go and lock the door.”

Jon's face was the picture of exacerbation. "Brendon, seriously, why do you insist in saying shit like that?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer; instead he left the tent, catching up to Spencer outside. Jon grabbed Spencer's hand, squeezing it gently. "You okay?"

Spencer was grinning, holding tightly onto Jon’s hand as he started running towards the bus. “We’re locking them out. They don’t get on until we say.”

Deciding that he really didn't know what was going through Spencer's mind sometimes, Jon followed willingly. Once they were on the bus, he watched as Spencer locked the door. "So why are we locking them out?" Jon had an idea, but if he was right, he really wanted to hear Spencer say it.

Yet Spencer didn’t say anything. He quickly attacked Jon, pinning him against the cabinets in the tiny kitchen. He began kissing him as he pressed his body flush against him. He’d been worried about Brendon, but of course the little fucker was fine and had Ryan to take care of him. The relief that had flowed through him suddenly made him want to kiss Jon, but he knew better than to do that out there, in public. They weren’t exactly out in the open yet. Only Ryan and Zack knew, and maybe Brendon.

All of that didn’t matter right now, though. He and Jon were alone. On the bus. With the door locked so no one could interrupt. And Spencer was going to make the most of every moment he had.

Jon's arms were around Spencer as soon as he felt his body being pressed up against his own. Suddenly locking the door seemed like the best idea possible. God he wanted Spencer right now. He wanted to tell him _exactly_ how he felt, what he wanted to do to the younger man in his arms. Jon rolled his hips against Spencer's, moaning at the feeling against his cock.

That _moan_! That was the absolutely sexiest thing Spencer had ever heard. He wanted Jon to make that sound again, louder this time. He began kissing along Jon’s jaw and down his neck while his hands began undoing the buttons on Jon’s shirt. “Been wanting to do this all day,” he murmured into Jon’s neck.

Now that Jon was actually _allowed_ to throw himself at Spencer, his layer of control was wafer thin. Hearing those words from Spencer's mouth brought all kinds of ideas to his head and a soft moan to his lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

Spencer chuckled at him. “Why didn’t you say something,” he said as he got the last button on the shirt and pushed the material over the other man’s shoulders. He started kissing down Jon’s chest as he unbuckled his belt and began to open his jeans. His tongue flicked over a nipple before he took it between his teeth. He hoped this would bring some really interesting sounds out of Jon.

Jon groaned when he felt Spencer's tongue on him. Fuck, that felt good. The fact that his pants were now undone just added to the combination of frustration and lust that was starting to fog his brain. The things that Jon wanted to do to Spencer right now were waylaid by one thought in particular. What he really wanted was to tell the younger man _exactly_ what he wanted to do to him. Jon wanted to see if he could make Spencer come undone without even touching him, but even that idea disappeared when he felt Spencer's teeth on him. A low growl rose in Jon's chest as he looked down at Spencer.

Spencer grinned and bit down on Jon’s nipple a little harder. He flattened his tongue over it after to soothe the pain. Pushing Jon’s jeans down over his hips, he kissed and licked his way down over Jon’s stomach. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and looked up at him with a smile before pulling them down.

The sharp sting of pain was quickly replaced by pleasure, and Jon moaned loudly at the new sensation. He had no idea what Spencer was going to do to him; he only knew he wanted more. Jon moaned again as he watched Spencer kiss downwards and he couldn’t help smiling back as his boxers disappeared over his hips. "Fuck. You look so good down there, Spencer." Part of Jon wanted to attack the younger man, wanted to claim him as his own, but the larger part of him wanted to see what Spencer was up to.

“Good thing I like being down here,” Spencer smirked then ran his tongue the length of Jon’s cock. He swirled it over the tip then took him down his throat.

Jon's head fell back, his hand straying to Spencer's hair. "Fuck _yes_." It took every ounce of Jon's self-control to stop his hips from thrusting up into the warmth of Spencer's mouth. "So perfect, Spencer." He braced himself against the counter with his free hand, trying to stop his knees from giving way.

Spencer smiled inwardly. The words Jon was saying warmed him. He was so glad he could make him say things like that. Putting his hands on Jon’s hips, he held him back against the cabinet as he began to move up and down over the older man’s cock. He let his teeth drag along his skin on the way up and slid his tongue along the vein on the way down.

Tightening his grip in Spencer's hair, Jon groaned the other man's name. "Fuck, what I wouldn't do to you, Spencer." Jon couldn't wait to show him, but he wanted to take things slowly, he wanted this to be right. His hips twitched against Spencer's hands, a helpless plea for more. 

That made Spencer really curious. He let Jon’s cock fall out of his mouth with a pop. “Like what?” he asked, looking up at him as he wrapped a hand around him, stroking him slowly.

Jon whined at the loss of Spencer's mouth, a sound soon replaced by another soft moan when Spencer began stroking his cock. He smiled, a hint of wickedness playing at the corner of his lips. "I want to explore your body, Spencer." Jon's words were heavy and laced with lust. "And not just with my hands. I want to taste every inch of you, and I mean _every_ inch. I want to take my time learning what makes you moan and scream, and take you so far past ecstasy you won't ever think of anything else." Jon brought his hand down to caress Spencer's cheek, running his thumb across his bottom lip.

“Really?” Spencer voice went up several octaves which made him blush. He cleared his throat and stood up, grabbing Jon’s hand in his as he did, keeping it against his face. “Fuck, that is so hot. Let’s do it. Let’s go back in the lounge and just lock everyone out, make it just us.” He grinned then leaned forward and kissed Jon softly.

How the hell was he supposed to say no to that?! Except Jon didn't want this to be some random thing they did on the couch in a hurry on a tour bus. He wanted to take his time, he wanted _hours_. Jon smiled against Spencer's lips. "Spencer. As tempting as that sounds, I don't want to rush this. I want you. Fuck, I _need_ you. But I would rather have the time and space to make it amazing."

Spencer took a step back trying really hard not to let the disappointment show on his face. He couldn’t stop the flush that was reddening his face. “Oh, yeah, th-that’s true. I… um…” He looked left and right, not sure if he should just run or what.

Jon knew that look. Spencer was pretty good at hiding things, which meant that Jon knew something was very wrong if there was even a hint of worry on his face. Nonononono! He hadn't meant it like that. Jon immediately closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Spencer and kissing him hard. He didn't give the younger man a chance to react, forcing his tongue past Spencer's lips and along his tongue. Jon wanted to make sure the other man knew just how much he wanted him.

Spencer gasped as his breath left him and he was assaulted by Jon’s mouth. It took a brief moment for him to realize what was happening. He grabbed Jon’s arms and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He wanted Jon so much, but he was still unsure of himself. He really needed to just let Jon take charge.

It suddenly struck Jon that he was naked, that Spencer wasn't, and that the whole situation seemed rather unfair. He trailed his finger down Spencer's back as they kissed, his hands running over the other man's hips to the zipper of his pants. As he worked to unfasten the button, Jon kissed along Spencer's jaw, nipping at the soft skin underneath. Spencer tasted so good, the slight tang of sweat on his skin only furthering Jon's intention to taste him everywhere.

Spencer’s breath hitched. “Shit, Jon,” he said softly, his hands moving down to grasp Jon’s ass and pulled him closer. He let his head fall back to give the other man more area to kiss.

Having undone Spencer's pants, Jon started to unfasten the buttons of his shirt from the bottom up. He continued to kiss down the younger man's neck, sucking on his Adam's apple as he slid Spencer's shirt off over his shoulders. Jon ran his hands appreciatively over his shoulders and chest. "Fuck you look good." Almost too good. 

"Come with me." Jon hooked his hand into the front of Spencer's boxers and pulled him towards the lounge.

Spencer watched Jon's every move. He couldn't help but moan at his touch. He smiled rather happily at him and let Jon drag him to the back of the bus.

Smirking, Jon guided Spencer over to the couch, pushing him by his shoulders to sit down. He kissed the other man quickly before locking the door and practically sauntering over to him. Sure, he wanted to take his time, but there was no reason they couldn't have a little fun. Or a lot. 

When he reached the couch, Jon straddled Spencer, his fingertips lightly dancing over the other man’s chest. The pads of his fingers brushed over his nipples and Jon watched for Spencer's reaction. 

Spencer's boxers were totally tenting. He watched Jon's ass as he walked back to lock the door. His lip slipped between his teeth and he bit down a little to stop the moan that was about to embarrass him when Jon sat on his lap. He swallowed hard, watching the other man’s hands. Spencer whined quietly when Jon went over his nipples. "Shit, fuck... Jon..."

A wicked smirk played on Jon's lips as his hands migrated to caress Spencer through his boxers. "Eventually? Fuck yes." He leant forward, swirling his tongue over Spencer's nipple, a hand slipping into the other man's boxers, beginning to stroke his cock slowly.

“Gah.” Spencer tried to vocalize, but he really was about to come right then. He pushed his hips up towards Jon’s hand. He moved his hands to Jon’s hips to hold on.

Jon loved the feeling of Spencer's hands on him, the pressure on his hips a reminder of just how strong Spencer was. He captured the younger man's lips as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, grinding his ass down against his thighs. 

Spencer moaned into Jon’s mouth, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He moved one hand around to grab Jon’s cock. He moved his hand in rhythm with Jon’s right beside his hand on Spencer’s cock.

Jon wanted to hear that moan again. He wanted to hear it over and over and over again. Exploring Spencer's mouth eagerly, Jon increased the pace of his hand. Not too much, but enough for the other man to notice. He squeezed Spencer's cock on the down stroke, his thumb running over the head in an attempt to coax another moan from his lover. 

A whine escaped Spencer’s mouth. He tried to match Jon’s movements with his hand, but he could feel his orgasm steadily building. “Fuck,” he moaned, breaking the kiss to breathe and let his head fall back.

Seeing Spencer like that just made Jon want him more. He started softly kissing and sucking at Spencer's exposed neck, moaning against his skin. Jon's other hand moved to his own cock, covering Spencer's hand as he started to work the younger man's cock harder and faster. He wanted them to come undone together.

Spencer threaded his fingers with Jon's on the older man’s cock. He was moaning wantonly. "So close," he breathed. Thrusting up into Jon’s hand, Spencer came undone.

Watching Spencer fall into bliss was more than enough to pull Jon over with him. He crushed his lips against Spencer's as they rode out their high, a deep groan rising in his chest. He collapsed against the other man, breathing heavily. "You look so good like that. I don't think I'll ever not want to see that."

Spencer's skin was flushed and he was smiling. He moved his free hand up to push his wet bangs out of his eyes. He did the same for Jon. "That has to be the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me." He kissed the top of Jon's head. "I guess we should clean up and go unlock the door before they get back. I can only imagine what Brendon would say."

Jon hummed contentedly when Spencer kissed his head. "I don't think he'd ever shut up." He smiled, taking a moment to appreciate the somewhat disheveled man in front of him. " _Especially_ if he finds all of my clothes abandoned in the kitchen!" Jon couldn't help laugh at how bizarre, but utterly brilliant that concept was.

Spencer giggled at Jon. "Mine are out there, too." He leaned forward to try and find one of the many boxes of tissues they kept in the lounge. He found one and put it up on the couch. Taking some out, he handed them to Jon. "Here. I think I hear my phone ringing."

Grinning, Jon took the tissues, sliding off the sofa and wiping himself down. It sounded like someone was knocking on the bus. Oh fuck. His phone was ringing, too. "Not wanting to alarm you, but that sounds like someone's outside."

He grabbed a towel that was lying around which was in all likelihood left by Brendon and wrapped it around his hips. "I'm going to mad dash it and grab our clothes. Maybe open the door, too." It's not like Jon was embarrassed by what was going on, but clearly Spencer wasn't comfortable with other people knowing yet. With that, Jon threw the other man a grin before heading back out to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's head is feeling a LOT better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of fucks in this chapter and we apologize. They're teenaged boys. What else are they going to say?

After watching Spencer and Jon leave, Ryan stood up, offering a hand to Brendon. "Jon has a point, Bren. Why _do_ you insist on winding Spencer up like that? He clearly doesn't like it."

“It got them out, didn’t it?” Brendon said as he grabbed Ryan’s hand and pulled him back down to him. “I’d rather be kissing you anyway.”

Ryan put up no resistance, falling back onto Brendon and wrapping his arms around him. "Only kissing? Wow, Jon's right. They seriously broke your brain." He grinned, peppering Brendon with kisses.

_Hey_! Brendon’s brain wasn’t broken. He was perfectly fine. To prove the point, he grabbed Ryan’s hips and pulled them against his own, letting their quickly hardening cocks brush against each other through the material of their pants. He moaned into Ryan’s mouth as he rocked his hips forward for more friction.

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Ryan wanted Brendon so badly. But they were in a tent of all places at a busy music festival! Ryan ran his tongue along Brendon's, spurred on by the noises coming from his lead singer. Eventually breaking for air, Ryan spoke between quickened breaths. "Fuck, Bren. Want you so bad."

Brendon knew everything that was at stake at the moment. He knew they didn’t have time to do much here, but he could at least help them both get off pretty quick. Reaching between them, he began quickly to get both of their pants open. He just needed to get his hands on Ryan’s dick and his and… “Fuck!” he cried as his zipper got stuck.

Ryan groaned when he felt Brendon's hand between them. He kissed Brendon hard after he swore, his hands dropping to help the other man. He finally managed to get the zipper unstuck, licking Brendon's mouth as he freed their cocks himself. "Fuck yes, Bren." 

Brendon whined then moaned when he felt his cock bump against Ryan’s. “Oh fuck,” he breathed as he wrapped his hand around both of them as best as he could. He began to move his hand and hips in a frantic rhythm. “Fuck, Ry… fuck yes.”

Wrapping his hand around Brendon's, Ryan met the fast, desperate pace that Brendon had set. He leaned forward, attacking the other man's neck with his lips, sucking and nipping at Brendon's skin. "So sexy like this Bren, need you."

Brendon moaned again, louder this time. He couldn’t stop it, just like he couldn’t stop thrusting his cock along Ryan’s and up into their hands. So fucking hard. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Ryan’s skin was burning him everywhere they touched. He wasn’t going to last long that was for certain.

Ryan was finding it hard not to pin Brendon down and fuck him senseless. Instead, he settled for giving Brendon's hand a squeeze as he pushed his hips up into their grip. He dragged his teeth over Brendon's throat, moaning against his skin as he felt a heat building in him. 

Brendon keened at the feeling of Ryan’s teeth on his skin. “Fuck, Ry. This is so fucking hot. Not gonna last long.”

"Come for me Bren." Ryan's voice was low and sultry. He tightened his grip around their cocks, pulling down as he thrust up against Brendon's cock.

Holy fucking shit! Those four words were all Brendon needed as his head fell back against the couch and his hips stuttered. He pushed up hard into their hands and let go. He moaned low and long, calling Ryan’s name as he did.

Ryan bit down on Brendon's shoulder as he came, the feeling of Brendon's cock pulsing against his own too much to resist. " _Bren_!" He trailed kisses up the younger man's neck, nipping at the lobe of his ear. "Fucking gorgeous when you come. Want to see it again." 

Brendon had never realized just how hot biting was, especially when it was Ryan doing the biting. He smiled wistfully, looking up at him. “Gimme a minute. And maybe we should head to the bus, because I totally wanna feel you up my ass.”

Ryan giggled, kissing Brendon softly. "Ever the romantic, huh Bren?" He reached down to the floor where some considerate soul had left a box of tissues when they'd first brought Brendon through. He used it as an excuse to get his hands back on Brendon's cock, making sure he held the other man's gaze as he cleaned their mess up. 

“That’s me,” Brendon replied with a lazy grin, still fuzzy and warm in the after effects. He reached down for some tissues to help. “How fucked are our pants? This gonna be an awkward retreat?”

Taking a moment to check, Ryan grinned. "They're not too bad. Kinda." Ryan pulled a 'it might look a little suspicious but I don't really care' look. "We might need to kinda avoid standing anywhere too long." Yeah, it was sort of obvious. Oops.

Brendon really didn’t care if someone saw them, not really. He moved his hands to tuck Ryan back in his boxers and awkwardly tried to fix his pants. “Get up so we can get out of here.” He pushed gently at him, trying to get him off the couch.

Sighing dramatically, Ryan rolled off the couch and stood up, straightening himself out. "Need a hand there, Bren?" Ryan giggled again. They were both kind of a mess, but it was a hot and sexy mess, which in the mind of Ryan Ross was the best kind.

Brendon started fussing with Ryan’s pants, fixing them back on his hips, running his fingers lightly over his exposed hip bones. “Hm?” He looked up with a smile then stood and kissed Ryan, rolling his hips towards him. “Yeah, probably. Two would be good.”

Ryan grabbed Brendon's ass and pulled their hips flush together. "Well once we're on the bus, my hands, tongue, cock and anything else you want of mine is all yours, Bren. _All_ yours." He straightened Brendon's collar before grabbing his hand to pull him out of the tent. Ryan stopped just before he stepped outside. He reached down to where Brendon's pants were still open, dropping to his knees and licking Brendon's cock before tucking him in and pulling up the zipper. "Come on. We need to be gone, like now!"

Brendon was too busy watching Ryan to notice the shadow standing right behind him. “I seriously did not need to fucking see that!” Brendon looked up to see Zack with his hand over his eyes. “I take it you’re feeling better, Brendon?” Zack asked.

“Yep,” he replied rather peppy. “Coming does wonders for a headache.”

Zack sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m going to give you a matching lump if you do not stop talking like that.”

He pouted, but slipped past Ryan to jump on Zack’s back. “C’mon Ryan, he can handle both of us. We can get a ride to the bus!”

Ryan was _mortified_. Fuck, _fuck_ , FUCK! Ryan realized he hadn't actually moved. He reluctantly stood up and glared at Brendon, trying to avoid Zack's gaze. "Um, no thanks Brendon. I think Zack's put up with quite enough for one day. I'll, err, see you at the bus. Okay?" 

Brendon put on his infamous pout. "But Ryan, Zack is totally cool. Aren't you Zack?" He looked over the much larger man's shoulder.

He wanted the world to swallow him up whole right now. Except that would mean no Brendon. It wasn't as if a Ryan was embarrassed by being with Brendon. That was like the most amazing thing ever. But having your body guard walking in on you licking cock was _not_ good. Then again, maybe the 'wanting to die' moments were worth it. Because at the end of the day _he was fucking Brendon Urie_! 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Ryan managed to grin sheepishly at Zack. "I am so going to make sure you don't see that again. Sorry."

Zack gave Ryan a sympathetic look. "Just be glad it was me and not someone else from the show, or Pete. Or Spence."

Ryan sighed. "I know. It's just weird, I guess." He didn't want being caught to ruin this. After all, eventually people would figure it out, eventually everyone would know. "Seriously, Zack, you don't have to carry him. Or at least you certainly don’t have to carry me. So which way to the bus?" 

Zack smiled at Ryan. "It really is okay, Ry." He shifted Brendon into a better position and headed off towards the busses. 

Resisting the temptation to smack Brendon's ass, Ryan settled for walking beside Zack. Brendon looked so at home getting a piggy back to the bus, and Ryan briefly wondered if their lead singer could get anyone to do anything for him just by being Brendon. When he had to drop behind them to get through a small gap, Ryan found one distinct advantage. The view. Brendon's ass looked amazing from where Ryan was standing. He felt a stirring in his pants at the sudden thought that that ass was _all_ his. Damn it, why weren't they at the bus already?

Brendon was having a ball up on Zack’s back. He was calling out and waving to people he knew. He was also glancing down at Ryan and noticing a bulge in the front of his pants already. Grinning, he decided to keep his eye on him instead. 

Zack finally led them around another bus and they saw their bus. He put Brendon down and headed for the door. When he tried it, it wouldn’t open. “What the…?”

Something suddenly clicked in Ryan's head. Spencer, Jon, bus, locked door. Holy fuck they were at it! "Maybe we should, I dunno, come back later? I'm sure it'll not be locked for much longer." Ryan knew that was the lamest attempt at distraction ever, but at least he could say he'd tried. 

Brendon was still watching Ryan and then the bus was locked and Ryan looked like he knew why. “HOLY SHIT!” he cried as he bounced up to the door. “They’re really doing it!”

Zack looked at Brendon like he was insane. “Who are doing what?”

"Nothing." Ryan jumped in with a reply far too quickly. "I mean, Spencer was a little upset earlier, he probably just wants some time to sulk. You know what he's like." He realized that he was making Spencer look like a complete child, but if what Ryan thought was going on, it was better than them being found. One of the many things he knew about his friend was that he worried about far too much and this was definitely something he would stress about.

Zack raised an eyebrow. “Okay, then where is Jon?”

Brendon smirked and moved to Ryan’s side, grabbing his ass. “I bet he’s in there, too. I bet they’re…” He was cut off when Ryan put his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

Zack looked from Ryan to Brendon, Ryan's hand still fixed firmly over Brendon's mouth. Honestly, sometimes he wondered what the hell he'd gotten into with these four. "Whatever's going on, all I care about is getting on the bus." Zack knocked loudly on the door in the hope whoever was in there opened the door so he didn't have to break in. 

Ryan glared at Brendon, leaning over and whispering in his ear. "I swear to god, Bren, if you don't stop trying to embarrass Spencer I'll ignore you for a week."

Brendon's eyes widened in shock. He frowned beneath Ryan's hand. He certainly didn't want to be ignored by Ryan for any length of time. He looked at him sheepishly, trying to convey that he would be good.

Ryan sighed when he saw the look on Brendon's face. At least he got the point now. Ryan went over to stand by Zack who was now yelling Jon and Spencer's names at the still locked door. "Maybe they've crashed. We could try calling them?" He was trying to be helpful. If Spencer and Jon really were otherwise occupied, Ryan wanted to make sure they had a chance to finish up. Spencer was clearly determined to keep something to himself and the last thing he wanted was his oldest friend to get scared off something that was clearly good for him.

Zack dug his phone out of his pocket. "Fine. You call Spencer." He pulled up Jon's number and dialed.

Ryan relaxed a little when Spencer's phone started ringing instead of clicking straight to voicemail. _Pick up, c'mon Spencer, pick the phone up_! The mantra kept running through his head. By the looks of it, Zack was having as much luck with Jon. 

Pacing by the door, Zack looked every inch a man at the end if his tether. Breaking into the bus wasn't his preferred course of action, but definitely looked like the only one they had. He banged his fist on the door again, cursing. If they didn't answer in another couple of rings, the door was bring broken.

Brendon leaned his ear against the door. "Um, I think I can hear Jon's ringtone."

Zack had officially lost all patience. He was currently trying to break into the bus, although he wasn't really making much progress. Ryan watched on completely bewildered, still on the phone waiting for Spencer to pick up.

 

By the time Jon made it to the kitchen, the door was clearly taking a beating from someone outside. He quickly wrestled his phone from his pants, dumping it on the bench, then bundling Spencer's discarded clothing into the middle of his own. Scooping up the tangle of clothing, Jon went to the door and unlocked it, hoping that Spencer had had enough time to get to his bunk and do whatever he needed to look decent and innocent. When Jon opened the door he came face to face with a very annoyed looking bodyguard. "Um, what's the emergency?"

Zack took a breath to yell at Jon, but saw that he was in a towel with his clothes in his hands. That totally deflated him. Then he remembered they were looking for Spencer, too. "Where's Spence?"

Spencer had run to the bunks and grabbed his t-shirt and pajama pants that he normally slept in. He wandered up to the door behind Jon rubbing his eyes. "Did I hear my name?"

Brendon slipped into the bus. Oh yeah, they totally did it. They both smelled just like he and Ryan smelled. Wait… that sounded wrong. He raised his arm and smelled his armpit. Ew, he reeked. "Ryan, come conserve water with me!"

Jon opened his mouth to object to Brendon's idea, but managed to stop himself just in time. As much as he really wanted a shower, everyone was now under the impression that being in the shower was why he hadn't opened the door before now. Instead, Jon rolled his eyes. "Do you two _ever_ stop?"

Smiling apologetically at Zack, Jon retrieved his phone from the counter. "Sorry about that. Guess I must have left my phone out here."

Watching Brendon try and figure out what had been going on had Ryan in a fit of giggles. Zack was obviously satisfied with the situation, but Ryan wasn't convinced. Jon could be sneaky when he wanted to be. He didn't understand why, if something _was_ going on between Jon and Spencer, they would try and hide it. At least not from him or Brendon. Ryan's attempt to try and figure it out was interrupted by Brendon.

Ryan turned to look at Brendon, grinning. "You know I'll always conserve water with you, or body heat, bed sheets or anything else you can think of. Except maybe Spencer's cookies." He bounced on his heels. Joint showering had the potential for all kinds of fun.

Zack sighed deeply. Why did he continue to put up with these four? "Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to see when we can get out of here. Do you think you can behave while I'm gone?"

"Can't hear you," Brendon called. "I'm in the shower."

Spencer rolled his eyes at Brendon and brushed his hand surreptitiously against Jon's before heading back towards the bunks.

Zack just shook his head and left them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon really turns Spencer on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slightly short chapter, but sometimes, that's how the break apart. Enjoy!

Jon watched Ryan skitter off in search of Brendon and smiled to himself as he felt Spencer's hand on his own for a split second before he too left the kitchen. Once Zack had left, Jon found himself alone in the kitchen. He flexed the hand that Spencer had touched as he thought about what they'd just been up to. Realizing that Spencer had gone back towards the bunks, Jon set off in pursuit, hoping that Brendon and Ryan took their time in the shower.

Spencer had gone back to his bunk. He had left the curtain open slightly so he could see anyone enter. When he saw Jon, he reached out and grabbed the towel around his waist in an attempt to pull him into his bunk.

When Spencer grabbed the towel, the rush job of a tie that Jon had done to avoid questions unraveled and Jon did nothing to stop the towel from pulling away from his waist. He threw the bundle of clothes onto his bunk before practically throwing himself into Spencer's bunk. Jon did, however, make sure the curtain was closed then wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Hey, you."

Spencer smiled. He really hadn't ever felt this happy. Jon just made everything perfect. "Help," he said. "I need to be distracted from thinking about what my best friends are doing in the shower!"

"I think that could be arranged." Jon smirked as he started to kiss Spencer's neck, his hand slipping down the back of Spencer's pajama bottoms. Well fuck, if he wasn't half hard already. Although, really, Jon wasn't surprised given that he was naked in Spencer's bunk. He would readily admit to the younger man that he'd fantasized being in this situation too many times to count.

"Fuck," Spencer breathed and rolled his hips towards Jon. He couldn't believe how horny he was! He half wondered if there was some type of pheromone floating around the bus causing it. Or it just might be the fact that they were all teenagers finding what they wanted and desired in a partner.

That was _totally_ too much thinking. He decided to concentrate on where Jon was touching him.

Jon felt a little like a kid in a candy store. So many things he wanted to do, try and share with Spencer, but so little time and space. Damn he needed to hear those noises from Spencer again. Jon started to mouth at the soft skin where Spencer's jaw met his ear, his hand roaming under the other man's top. "What you _should_ be thinking about is what we could be doing in the shower next hotel night." He ran his tongue over the shell of Spencer's ear.

"Shit!" Spencer said in shock, eyes wide as he came from a sentence whispered in his ear. He pulled away from Jon, back against the wall of his bunk. Granted it wasn't that far away, but he was so embarrassed. How could he have done that? He grabbed his pillow and put it over his face, either to hide or to suffocate himself, he wasn't really sure right now.

It took Jon a moment to realize what had happened. "Fuck," was the only response he managed to breathe out. That was possibly the hottest thing that he'd ever seen, even if Spencer was now hiding behind a pillow. Jon scooted over a little and reached across, pulling the pillow away from Spencer's face. "You really don't need to hide. I'd rather see that gorgeous face of yours."

Spencer put his hands over his face after Jon took the pillow away. "No, I seriously want to die of embarrassment. That was quite unexpected. Shit."

"And fucking hot. That last point is pretty important." Jon took Spencer's hands in his own, bringing one to his lips and pressing the other against his now completely hard cock. "See? We can't have you dying of embarrassment. Just think of everything you'll miss out on."

Spencer looked at Jon with still wide eyes that darkened when he wrapped his fingers around Jon's cock. He swallowed hard then leaned to capture Jon's lips in a kiss. He continued stroking his cock slowly, sliding his thumb over the top on the upstroke.

Moaning into Spencer's mouth, Jon's hand moved to the younger man's hair, fingers tangling into dark locks. He couldn't stop his hips from pushing up into Spencer's hand when he felt pressure on the head of his cock. Fuck, the things Spencer did to him. Jon's other hand moved back to Spencer's ass, edging the waist of his pants over his hips as he did so.

Spencer wiggled his hips to help Jon get his pants off. He didn't mind. They were kinda sticky now anyway and he'd much rather be skin to skin with Jon. He moved his free hand into Jon's hair, tugging gently at the strands. His tongue slid along the older man's, exploring his mouth all the while he was stroking his cock at a slow, steady pace.

Jon moaned again, letting himself go to the sensation of Spencer's tongue in his mouth and hand on his cock. "Want you so fucking badly, Spencer." He broke the kiss momentarily to make his declaration before kissing Spencer with every ounce of passion in his body. Jon's hand moved around Spencer's hip, squeezing gently. He had an idea in his head, but he wasn't sure if this was the right moment.

A shudder went through Spencer. Jon's voice was just so sensual. He wondered if Jon realized just how sexy his voice was. He returned his kiss with his very soul. The hand on Jon's cock squeezed a little harder and moved a bit faster.

Given the lack of protestation from Spencer, Jon decided to hell with patience. It was more than a little inconvenient that they weren't in his bunk so he made do with what he had to hand. Jon ran his index finger along the part of Spencer's stomach which was sticky from earlier. Groaning wantonly into their kiss, his hand slid back around to Spencer’s ass.

Jon paused for a second, simply to open his eyes to take in Spencer's reaction. Without further hesitation, Jon slipped his finger into Spencer's entrance.

Spencer was too busy getting really into their kiss to even notice what Jon was doing. His eyes snapped open and he looked into Jon’s honey brown orbs. He could feel all the contours of his finger, the callous on the pad. It was… not bad, just different. He wasn’t really sure what to do next, but he tried to give Jon a look that said he could continue. He knew that if he got uncomfortable and told Jon, he would stop. He trusted him more than he did anyone.

Jon was watching Spencer carefully, a little worried that he'd gone too fast. The expression he was met with definitely wasn't a ‘no’, so Jon gave Spencer a chance to adjust. He wrapped his tongue around Spencer's, savoring every moment. Once he was sure Spencer was comfortable, Jon slid his finger further in, slowly searching out the other man's prostate.

Jon’s finger felt so amazing. It wasn’t the first time Spencer had something up his ass. It was the first time he’d let anyone else put something there. And that was why he trusted Jon so much. Suddenly, he felt a shock through his entire body. That was new. Jon was sort of brushing his finger against one spot and Spencer saw stars. He moaned and pushed back against Jon’s hand.

Hearing that moan from Spencer was almost enough to make Jon come right there and then. _Almost_. He could feel the heat building in him quickly but all he wanted was to hear that moan from Spencer again. Jon started to move his finger in and out of Spencer slowly, making sure he brushed his sweet spot with every push. He broke the kiss, solely to be able to watch the other man. "Shit. You look so good Spence. So good." Jon moaned loudly as Spencer's hand edged him closer to bliss.

Spencer was breathing heavily when Jon broke the kiss. “Fuck, I… I’ve never felt… shit…” He moaned again, hips thrusting up. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Jon’s cock before starting to pull harder and faster on it.

The combination of hearing Spencer moan for him like that and the way Spencer's hand was moving over his cock was sensory overload for Jon. He came in Spencer's hand, moaning his name. Jon leant his head against Spencer's shoulder, managing to continue stroking the younger man's prostate as he rode out his orgasm. 

Spencer felt Jon throbbing in hand. He stroked him through his orgasm and realized he was now hard. Like really hard. Like the hardest he’d ever been. “Fuck, Jon.” He grabbed Jon’s other hand and put it on his cock.

"Fuck yes." Jon wrapped his fingers around Spencer's cock, starting to stroke him at the same pace as he was working his finger. He wanted to see the look on Spencer's face when he came. If this felt so good, Jon couldn't even begin to imagine what actually fucking Spencer might do to him.

Spencer’s eyes closed as his head fell back. He could feel his orgasm pooling from his epicenter. He moaned, thrusting into Jon’s hand and pushing back against his hand. He was so, so close. “J-Jon… s-so close. Oh fuck.”

Jon groaned as Spencer struggled to get his words out. "God you're hot, Spence. Come for me, darlin'." Jon squeezed Spencer's cock as he pressed against his prostate, wanting to see him lose it completely. 

“Fuck!” Spencer gasped as he came. He dug his fingers into Jon’s hip and shoulder. This was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. He was seeing stars and he swore he might have blacked out for a moment. When it finally let him go, he felt lazy and tired. It was pretty fucking nice.

This was perhaps the first time Jon had enjoyed being proven wrong. Before, on the couch, he'd decided that Spencer couldn't have looked hotter than he did then even if he tried. Jon had now corrected that assumption. Seeing Spencer like this, _feeling_ him come like this was perfection incarnate.

Jon carefully removed himself from the younger man and snuggled up close to him. Sure, they were both a mess, but Jon didn't really care, if fact he actually rather liked it. "Enough of a distraction then?" He found himself gently nuzzling Spencer's neck, inhaling that perfect scent.

Spencer wrapped his arms loosely around Jon, holding him close. “Holy fuck, that was amazing.” He kissed the top of Jon’s head. “Is… is it always that way?” He felt his face flush at the question he’d asked.

Jon smiled against Spencer's skin. So there's another answer to a question Jon wanted to ask but can never find the words or right time to do so. "Mmhmm," Jon nodded in consent. "Can be, depending on who you're with. Can be better, too." He looked up and kissed Spencer's still flushed cheek. Jon could have been quite content staying like this, but he knew he should really get out of the other man's bunk before the other two got out if the shower. Right now though, he was far too happy to be wrapped in Spencer.

“So it can only get better, huh?” Spencer said with a smirk. He hooked one of his legs over Jon’s, getting even closer to him. The movement made him realize that he kinda missed the intrusive finger and that next time he totally wanted more. Maybe even everything. One thing was certain: he wanted it to be Jon.

Now how in the hell was he supposed to get out of the bunk _now_? "Definitely." Jon started to trace patterns on the dip in Spencer's side. "So this...I mean...you've..." Jeez Jon, words, order, speak. Really not that hard. Just take a deep breath and ask the question. He sighed, purely out of frustration at his inability to just ask a simple question. "What I mean is… that was the first time you'd done that, right?" See? Not so bad. Easy really.

Spencer felt his face grow hot again and knew he had to be as red as Ryan’s rose vest. “Um, you mean like with someone else?” Oh God, that was stupid. Of _course_ that’s what he meant, Spencer. You idiot. “I mean, yeah. I’m not like a total virgin or anything. I’ve, um, had sex before, just, you know, with a girl and not a guy, but I’ve experimented with stuff.” He ducked his head in his embarrassment at actually admitting everything he had in one sentence. One big run-on sentence.

This was exactly why Jon had avoided asking questions. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass Spencer. He nosed at Spencer's chin so he would lift his head again. "Hey, Spence, it's okay. Seriously. It's kind of super-hot that I'm the first, you know?" Jon could feel his cheeks starting to heat up now. It was true though, even if he was worried Spencer would think him weird for it.

"I just want to make sure I'm not going too fast, or overstepping boundaries. It's important you're comfortable. _You're_ important, Spencer."

When Spencer saw Jon blushing, he smiled. So, he wasn’t the only one a little embarrassed. “Yeah, it is super-hot, just like you.”

Jon turned a brighter shade of red, but didn't look away. He figured that if he can't blush in front of Spencer, he didn't have much hope if surviving doing it elsewhere. Jon couldn't really think of a response to Spencer, so instead he leaned in and kissed him softly. He was really hoping that he wasn't going to have to leave Spencer's bunk any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex is totally awesome!

Ryan had already shed his jacket and shirt by the time he got to the bathroom. He slipped past the door and locked it behind him. "Brennnndonnnn...." The water was already running and Ryan kicked off his shoes, trying to wiggle out of his pants so he could join the other man in the shower.

"You are so slow, Ross," Brendon called from where he was standing under the water. He grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him into the shower to kiss him hard.

Ryan fell into Brendon's arms, his tongue sliding into Brendon's mouth eagerly. The water felt so good on his skin, but Brendon felt better. Ryan rolled his hips against the other man's, seeking friction against his already hardening cock. 

Brendon sighed happily into Ryan's mouth. Yeah, this was almost perfect. He moved his hand to grab Ryan's ass and ground his hips into the other man's.

A low groan rose in Ryan as a Brendon groped his ass. When he finally had to break for air, Ryan pulled back a little so he could take in the now very naked, very wet younger man. As far as he was concerned, Brendon looked irresistible, like _totally_ irresistible. He ran his hands up the other man's chest and over his shoulders. Ryan leant in and whispered huskily in his ear. "Wanna fuck you so badly, Bren." 

_Hot fucking damn_! A shudder went through Brendon. This was exactly what he was wanting. "Yes, yes, _hell_ fucking yes!" he moaned. Shower sex had to be awesome. He was really looking forward to this.

Grinning, Ryan licked a line across Brendon's collarbone as his hands ran down to the other man's ass. "Gimmie two seconds." He stuck his head out of the shower and knelt down to rummage in his pants. "Ah ha!" He ducked back into the shower brandishing a condom and smiling up at Brendon with a wicked glint in his eye.

Brendon grinned when he saw the small square package in Ryan's hand. "Have I told you lately just how fucking sexy I think it is that you are this fucking prepared?"

"Nope. I am after all fucking Brendon Urie. Why would I not want to be prepared?!" Ryan stood slowly, kissing up Brendon's thigh, hip and chest. "You got any shower gel?" He placed the packet on the shelf for later, turning back to start sucking on Brendon's neck.

Brendon thrust his hand out towards the stand where they kept all of their shower products. He began to curse after he felt several bottles land on his feet. He looked to see that he'd knocked most of Spencer's stuff off. "Fuckfuckfuck!" He bent down to pick them up. Why the fuck did Spencer need all this shit? There were three shampoos, two conditioners and five body washes.

Ryan helped Brendon pick up the bottles, dumping them unceremoniously out of the shower, with the exception of the raspberry body wash. He popped the cap and poured some out onto his hand, putting the bottle back and starting to run his hands over Brendon's chest.

Brendon was totally going to call Spencer a girl when he saw him next. At least he would have if wasn't suddenly distracted by the curve in Ryan's back as he stooped over to help. He could see every ridge of his spine and he wanted to count them. His nose caught the scent of the wash and he focused back on Ryan's face and the fact that his hands were all over his chest. He smiled a little lopsidedly and leaned forward to kiss Ryan softly.

Ryan pulled Brendon closer as they kissed, the soap making their bodies slide against each other. Ryan decided in that moment that this needed to become a regular thing, the layer of soap bringing a whole new sensation to their experiences. He ran a hand over the curve of the small of Brendon's back down and over his ass. Ryan tugged gently at Brendon's bottom lip as he pressed a finger against his entrance teasingly.

Brendon let his fingers dance down Ryan's spine like they did on the keyboard. He was making up a melody in his head when he felt the intrusion. He let out a dirty, loud moan and pushed his ass back against Ryan's finger. The sensation made him attack Ryan's mouth, his tongue sliding in to deepen the kiss.

A shiver ran down Ryan's spine as Brendon's fingers graced his back. When Brendon pushed back against his hand, Ryan let his index finger slip past the ring of muscle, rolling his hips against Brendon's as they kissed.

Too many sensations! Brendon didn't know which one he wanted more. Rolling his hips towards Ryan made their cocks slide together, but clinching his ass pulled Ryan's finger into him deeper. "More," he moaned into the other man’s mouth. "Moremoremoremore."

God, Brendon was sexy when he got greedy. Ryan withdrew his finger and grabbed the body wash, pouring a large amount into his hand and coating his fingers. Pressing his body up against Brendon, Ryan pushed two fingers into his lover, crooking them in search of more delicious noises.

Brendon whined and pouted when Ryan pulled away, but that was replaced by a big smile and moan. The moment Ryan hit his prostate, his head fell back and he moaned louder. “Fuck, Ry. Yeah, right there.”

“Fuck, Brendon. That _moan_." Ryan attacked Brendon's throat with his mouth as he started to work his fingers hard and fast. Brendon wasn't the only one impatient for more.

Brendon leaned his head against the wall of the shower. He had three sensations driving him crazy now. It wasn’t long before he was reaching for the condom and ripping the wrapper open. “Need you, Ry, like now. Fuck, please.” He whined as he begged. He was not ashamed to beg for Ryan’s cock. It was a fabulous cock. It filled him completely and it was attached to a fucking gorgeous and talented guitarist. And it was _all_ his.

Ryan couldn't believe his ears. Brendon Urie was _begging_ for his cock. Well holy fucking shit. He pulled his fingers from Brendon, taking the condom from his hand and rolling it over his straining cock. "Fuck, Bren. Hearing you beg just, yeah, makes me want to hear it every fucking day."

Brendon smiled at Ryan. “I will beg whenever you want.” He kissed and nipped his neck. His back was flat against the wall with Ryan right against him.

Curling his fingers around Brendon's hips, Ryan looked at the vision of a man before him and pushed him up against the wall of the shower. He pressed his whole body against Brendon and whispered in his ear. "Tell me how much you want this, Bren." 

Brendon reached for the shower gel and poured some into his hand then wrapped his hand around Ryan’s cock, lubing it up. “I want you so bad, Ry. I want to feel your big, hard cock sliding up my ass and hitting my prostate, making me moan loud enough that Zack can hear it outside the bus.”

" _Bren_ ," Ryan breathed out as Brendon's words caused his cock to twitch violently. He ran his hand down to Brendon's thigh, lifting it to his hip as he lined his cock up to Brendon's ass. Ryan crushed his lips against his lover's, pushing into Brendon slowly, enjoying the sweet drag that accompanied it.

Brendon grabbed Ryan’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. Ryan filled him and it felt so good. He pushed back, taking him all the way. Shit, it felt _so_ good. He kissed him back. “Ryan, feel so good.”

Ryan grinned, thrusting up into Brendon and moaning at the tight heat surrounding his cock. "You do, yes. You always feel fucking good, Bren." He pushed his tongue into Brendon's mouth, as he started to roll his hips against the other man. The feel of the warm water running over their bodies felt odd, but not in a bad way. Who'd have thought shower sex could feel so good?!

Brendon grinned before Ryan attacked his mouth. He moaned entangling his hands in Ryan’s hair. He rolled his hips towards him and pulled him close. “Fuck me hard,” he begged.

Ryan did not need asking twice. He pinned one of Brendon's shoulders to the wall, pulling out almost completely before thrusting in hard. Ryan growled low in his chest as he set a hard, fast pace, loving the way the soap made their bodies slide over each other.

Fucking hell, he never expected Ryan to take him that serious. Not that he was complaining. Fuck no, he wasn’t complaining. That fucking growl. Holy fuck! He tried to say something, but he could hardly speak with how hard Ryan was fucking him. He just grabbed Ryan’s shoulders and held on.

Crushing his lips to Brendon's greedily, Ryan wasn't entirely sure how long he'd be able to last like this. He was completely surrounded in his favorite thing right now, Brendon's legs around his waist, that perfect ass all his for the taking. For the first time ever, Brendon was silent. Clearly Ryan was doing something right. He tugged at the other man's bottom lip with his teeth, moaning as he shifted his angle slightly. If Brendon wanted to be heard outside the bus, then that's exactly what Ryan was going to try to do.

When Ryan shifted, he brushed Brendon’s prostate, causing the younger man to moan loudly. Brendon’s fingers dug into Ryan’s shoulders. He tightened his legs around the other man, pulling him closer. Moving his hips in rhythm with him, the angle changed enough so that his prostate was being hit on each thrust. Brendon could feel his orgasm steadily moving forward.

Ryan hissed against Brendon's lips when he felt fingers digging into his shoulders, more out of shock than actual pain. And that _moan_. Ryan wanted to hear that again and again. The feeling of being constricted by Brendon was doing funny things to him. Ryan could feel his stomach start to coil, the heat spreading through him. This was going to be one hell of a fucking orgasm. "Fuck, Bren. Just fuck."

“Th-that’s the point,” Brendon struggled to say. He moved one of his hands down between them, pulling on his cock. The moment he rubbed his thumb along the slit, he came with a gasp. His ass clinched down on Ryan as his orgasm raced through him.

"Bren..." Ryan's word dropped off into a moan as the sensation of Brendon's ass tightening around his cock pulled his orgasm from him. His hips stuttered but Ryan managed to keep thrusting through their high, finally resting his head against Brendon's shoulder. "God...Bren...wow..."

Oh fuck, Brendon was so gone when he felt Ryan come inside him. His head fell back against the wall as he moaned again. His legs were still locked around the other man and he wrapped his arms tightly around Ryan’s shoulders. “That was… fucking awesome. My head feels so much better now.” He grinned and kissed Ryan’s forehead.

Ryan smiled. Yep, this was all kinds of perfect. Except for the fact that Brendon was getting surprisingly heavy. "It's not that I don't love having you wrapped around me, Bren, but you're kind of heavy." Ryan giggled and kissed Brendon's nose.

Brendon stuck his bottom lip out as far as it would go as he pouted. “Aww.” He unhooked his ankles and let out a low groan as he felt Ryan’s cock slip out of him. His feet touched the linoleum floor, but he kept leaning against the wall. He wasn’t sure he had enough energy to stay upright. Instead, he threaded his fingers in Ryan’s hair and pulled him close for a hot, deep, wet kiss.

Holy fucking hell! Ryan fell against Brendon, slipping a hand around his waist to pull him close. He was still a little light headed so the kiss was sloppy but oh so good and sexy. Ryan's hand strayed back to Brendon's ass, groping it hard.

Brendon giggled and jumped a little when Ryan grabbed his ass. “You certainly like my ass a lot,” he said, looking deep into Ryan’s honey colored eyes. “Not that I mind. Nope. Don’t mind at all. I mean, if I’m walking a little funny on stage, that is not a problem at all.”

“Mmmm...You know if I _could_ , I'd be taking advantage of your ass in your bunk." Ryan licked the corner of Brendon's mouth, rolling his hips against him again.

“Then what the fuck are we waiting for?” Brendon replied, bucking his hips against Ryan. “Rinse off and let’s go.” He grinned wickedly at him.

Ryan realized he hadn't even taken off the condom yet. He quickly removed it, tying it off and dumping it out of the shower. He pulled Brendon back under the water, making sure he got all the soap off himself by spinning around. "All done!" Jumping out of the shower, Ryan grabbed a towel and started drying off.

Brendon laughed at Ryan's enthusiasm. He turned the water off and grabbed the towel from Ryan to get dry. He snapped the towel around Ryan's waist and pulled him into a kiss. "I just want to tell you that you are just so awesome."

Ryan grinned. "I know, cuz you know, I get to screw you in the shower. That's all kinds of awesome." He giggled, wiggling his ass against the towel. "Now hurry up so I can do more awesome things to you in your bunk."

A shudder went down Brendon’s spine. “So fucking tempting,” he muttered as he quickly scooped up their clothes and grabbed Ryan’s arm, pulling him towards the bunks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermission... kinda.

Spencer tightened his arms around Jon, pulling him closer. He licked across his bottom lip to coax his mouth open. He really hoped nobody decided to come back here anytime soon. He was really enjoying himself.

Settling into Spencer's embrace, Jon parted his lips with a contented sigh. This was so worth any amount of digs Brendon could ever have at them. He slid his tongue into Spencer's mouth, exploring eagerly, all the while unable to stop wondering how he ever got so lucky.

Spencer moaned into Jon’s mouth, wrapping his tongue around the older man’s. He brought a hand up to tangle in his hair, holding him tightly. Spencer loved kissing, and he loved kissing Jon more than anything in the world, including drumming. He loved the feeling of Jon’s skin against his, Jon’s tongue in his mouth, Jon’s hands on his body.

Jon's hand gripped Spencer's waist. He wanted to stay like this forever, in Spencer's arms. Right now, Jon's world ended at the curtain, nothing beyond mattered. He pulled the other man's tongue into his mouth, enjoying every little brush of skin, every little taste, every little detail of being with Spencer.

Whoah. Spencer really liked how this was going. He explored Jon's mouth, tasting every corner. He moaned wantonly and pushed his hips into him.

What was it with Spencer being so damned tempting today? The thought was fleeting as Jon rolled them so he was lying over the other man. His hand and fingers roamed across Spencer's side and hips, setting every little feature to memory.

“Wait, wait,” Spencer said as he began tugging his t-shirt off. He’d forgotten he still had it on. That’s how intensely he was concentrating on Jon. He sat up as best as he could and pulled it off, tossing it towards their feet.

The second Spencer's shirt was out of his hands, Jon was kissing him again. Now that Spencer was completely exposed, there was nothing stopping Jon's hand from ghosting over the contours of his chest. Jon moaned as his fingers traced over one of the younger man's nipples. He was definitely a fan of a drummer's physique.

Spencer squirmed and giggled. “That tickles,” he admitted with a grin. He ran his fingers lightly down Jon’s back, feeling the muscles twitch under them. He could feel every contour of his back. Not many people got to see or touch Jon like this. He felt really special.

 

Being dragged anywhere by Brendon was never a bad thing, especially a naked Brendon because as far as Ryan was concerned, it afforded him a view of Brendon's ass. He was so absorbed by the sight in front of him that he didn't realize he was completely naked until they were rounding the door to the bunks. Ryan skid to a halt at the door. "Bren. We're, like, naked! What if Spence or Jon is in there?" He had no idea why that suddenly bothered him.

Brendon stopped and put a hand on his hip as he turned to face Ryan. “Then it’s their fault that they were in the wrong place at the right time. Besides, I thought you liked me naked.” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, cocking his hip.

Ryan wondered how in the world Brendon could be completely ridiculous yet look amazing at the same time. He moved up close to Brendon, running a finger down his chest. "I _love_ having you naked, Bren. They might not." Ryan had to concede that Brendon had a point; he just hadn't wanted to walk in on Jon and Spencer possibly naked while he was naked, too. He shrugged, deciding to make the most of the nakedness. Grabbing Brendon's hand, Ryan dragged him through the door.

 

Jon grinned, suddenly full of mischief. "Ticklish huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows before starting in earnest to find out just how ticklish Spencer was. 

“Seriously, Jon, I wouldn’t do tha-.” He cut off his reply because Jon had hit an extremely ticklish spot. He was laughing and pushing at him. What Jon didn’t know was that Spencer could get unintentionally violent when tickled. Jon passed over another really ticklish spot and Spencer pushed hard, throwing Jon out of the bunk.

“Oh fuck!” Spencer cried when he realized what he’d done. He threw open the curtain to make sure Jon was okay.

Jon suddenly found himself on the floor. It took him a moment to fully register what had happened, but once it had, he realized that not only was Spencer swearing but there was a gasp from the doorway. Jon tipped his head back and cracked open an eye. Holy crap! In the doorway was a very shocked looking, very naked Ryan. Jon was absolutely mortified, and where Ryan was, Brendon was sure to be following. He scrambled to his feet, not sure whether to look like nothing unusual had happened or to hide.

Ryan was frozen to the spot for a split second, his mouth hanging open at the fact that Jon had not only just fallen out of Spencer's bunk but was _naked_. Thankfully Ryan recovered his senses before Brendon stumbled in on the scene. He spun around and grabbed Brendon, pushing him up against the wall on the other side of the door and kissing him hard.

Spencer caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Ryan. Naked Ryan. Fuck, didn’t he see enough of that when they were kids? But naked Ryan meant that there was probably a naked Brendon nearby and they had probably… He shook those thoughts from his head. Nope, did _not_ need to think about that _at all_.

Reaching out, he grabbed Jon’s arm and tried to pull him back into the bunk. This was a bad idea. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have done this. He shouldn’t have encouraged Jon, except that it had felt _so_ good and he really wanted to do more. He looked up at the older man hoping he had some insight into what they should do.

The feeling of someone tugging at his arm shook Jon from his rabbit in headlights impression. He glanced over at Spencer, immediately registering the look on his face as a combination of guilt and uncertainty. Finally coming to his senses, Jon reached up into his bunk and grabbed his sleep pants and climbed back into Spencer's bunk, pulling the curtain tight shut behind him. For once Jon was grateful for Ryan to be attached to Brendon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distraction accomplished! Awesome sex follows.

Brendon heard a thump then ran into the back of Ryan. He tried to look around the tall, skinny man, but he suddenly found himself against the wall. “Ry?” he tried to say against his lips. That just parted his lips and allowed Ryan to slip his tongue between them. All conscious thought slipped away from him as he moaned into Ryan’s mouth. He slid his arms around Ryan’s waist and pulled him close. Whatever. They had plenty of time to get into his bunk. 

Emergency averted, was the thought that flew through Ryan's mind as he tangled his fingers into Brendon's hair while they kissed. He vaguely heard the telltale shuffling of someone climbing into a bunk so figured Jon was now tucked away in which ever bunk he deemed fit. 

Ryan eventually pulled back from Brendon, mostly because he was running out of air, but a little because apparently being naked in the bus was kind of cold after a while. "You know sometimes I just can't help myself around you. So your bunk or mine?"

Brendon was about to reply when he heard the door to the bus open. He turned his head to look past Ryan and saw Zack’s head come into view. “Oh shit,” he said as he pushed Ryan towards the bunks and closed the door. He stood with his back against the door smiling. “Hi, Zack.”

Zack turned the corner from the stairs and stopped. “Brendon Boyd Urie, what the absolute fuck?”

Brendon’s eyes widened. “What?” He looked down at his naked form. “Oh, that. Yeah, Ryan took my clothes. I have to go get him back.” He smiled brightly then opened the door and slipped inside.

So _that's_ what it felt like to be pushed around like that. Ryan grinned when he realized that the curtain to Jon's bunk was still open with no Jon inside. He pulled the curtain closed before slipping into Brendon's bunk and shutting the curtain. 

Deciding that Brendon's chivalry shouldn't go unrewarded, Ryan rummaged around Brendon's bunk until he found what he was looking for. Satisfied, he lay back and started to slowly stroke his cock, wanting to give Brendon a pleasant surprise when he got in.

Brendon closed the door behind him and heard Spencer laughing. His eyebrow shot up and he looked towards Spencer’s bunk then Jon’s. Both had their curtains closed. So was his, but Ryan’s was wide open. That meant…

He leapt into his bunk, landing on top of Ryan. “Ah-hah! There you are.”

Jumping at the sudden appearance of Brendon, Ryan giggled. Seriously? Brendon hadn't noticed he was jacking off? Ah well. He leant up and spoke softly, still stroking his cock. "Yes, Bren, I'm _all_ here." 

Brendon finally focused on Ryan and saw what he was doing. “Oooh, can I help?” He reached his hand out to cover Ryan’s, helping him stroke his cock.

Ryan's head fell back and he had to bite back a moan as he felt Brendon's hand on his own. "Fuck yes, you can." He licked his lips, closing his eyes so he could concentrate on the feel of the other man's efforts. 

Brendon watched Ryan’s tongue flick across his lips and found his own mirroring them. He leaned down to lick and suck on Ryan’s neck. “Damn, you taste good.”

A soft moan fell from Ryan's lips as his hips bucked into their hands. "Do I? You're more than welcome to taste anywhere you like." He smirked and tangled his fingers into Brendon's hair.

Oh, anywhere, huh? Brendon mentally rubbed his hands together and chuckled evilly. He kissed down Ryan’s chest and over his hips. When he finally got to where their hands were, he moved to flick his tongue over the head of Ryan’s cock.

Oh that was unfair! But Ryan wasn't going to make that thought known. He moaned at the sudden contact, not able to help tightening his grip on Brendon's hair. "Fuck, Bren. _More_." Maybe, Ryan decided, it was his turn to beg.

While Brendon really didn’t like Ryan directing him in the studio (because he was a little bitch who had to get his way), he relished to hear direction when he was in bed with the other man. This was the one place he really wanted to do everything for him.

Brendon swirled his tongue around the head of Ryan’s cock then took it into his mouth, sucking on it briefly. “Like that?” he asked, looking up at him questioningly with a hint of mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Ryan loved seeing that look in Brendon's eyes. " _Yessss_." Ryan's breath left him as he spoke. Brendon usually had that effect on him, even before they were like this. At least now he didn't need to hide it. "Your mouth... just, ungh... so perfect, Bren."

“That’s not the first time you’ve said that,” Brendon said as he wiggled his eyebrows. He lowered his mouth over Ryan’s cock again, sliding down to where their hands were. He sucked hard and began a slow pace between his mouth and their hands, moving up and down over his hard cock.

As much as Ryan wanted to watch Brendon's mouth on his cock, he was having a hard enough time already keeping quiet. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed, his hips leaving the bunk in search of more contact.

Brendon felt more of Ryan’s cock push into his mouth and he had to smile inwardly. It was quite obvious that he was doing something right. Brendon loved making Ryan unravel. And really, this was making his head feel so much better. He was kinda glad he’d gotten bottled.

Ryan's free hand fisted into the sheet. The things Brendon did to him were beyond his capacity to verbalize. So instead, Ryan did the only thing he could and let a moan slip past his lips. "Shit... shitshitshit..." Brendon was quickly sending Ryan to the edge.

Brendon pulled his mouth off of Ryan’s cock, but kept their hands going. He sucked the middle finger of his free hand into his mouth, coating it with saliva. He kept his eyes on Ryan the whole time. Pulling his finger out with a pop, he grinned then leaned back in to take the other man’s cock back in his mouth. He moved his hand down between Ryan’s legs to circle his entrance with his slicked finger before slowly pushing it into him.

Whining at the loss of Brendon's mouth, Ryan opened his eyes and looked down his body to see why the sweet hot feeling around his cock had disappeared. When he saw Brendon sucking his finger, Ryan bucked his hips up and let his head fall back again. He had an idea what might be coming, but it didn't stop him from moaning wantonly as the other man slipped his finger into his ass.

Brendon flicked his eyes up at Ryan in warning. Spencer would kill him if Ryan woke him up. He pushed his finger all the way into him as he went down as far as he could over his cock. He held there for a moment before starting a slow rhythm of up and down and in and out.

Ryan saw the look on Brendon's face. He knew he couldn't make a lot of noise, but with Brendon doing those things to him, _both_ of those things, it was impossible for Ryan not to moan. Ryan pulled the pillow from under his head and held it against his face. When Brendon brushed Ryan's prostate he couldn't hold in the groan that rose in his chest, but luckily the pillow muffled the sound.

Brendon saw Ryan pull the pillow over his face and smirked. Now he wanted to see if he could make Ryan moan loud enough to be heard with the pillow. He pulled his finger almost all the way out and lifted his mouth to slide his tongue around the head of his cock. Then he thrust his finger back in hard, crooking it to hit his prostate at the same time he swallowed him down his throat.

"FUCK!" Ryan's word dropped off into a groan, the noise audible even over the pillow. He pushed back against the intrusion before thrusting up into Brendon's mouth. Holy fucking shit that felt good! Ryan wanted more and wanted Brendon to know it.

Brendon started to up his pace. He added another finger to Ryan’s ass and moved his hand from Ryan’s cock. He ran his hand over the other man’s chest, flicking his fingers over his nipples. Damn, he was hard again. He started scissoring his fingers, fully intent on screwing Ryan into his bunk.

"HolyfuckingshitBrendon!" The words were audible, but still muffled. Ryan was finding it hard to keep it together under the onslaught of Brendon's mouth and fingers. As much as Ryan had wanted to fuck the other man, having Brendon's mouth around his cock and the sweet feeling of being stretched by his eager fingers had Ryan wanting to beg for Brendon's cock.

Ryan lifted the pillow from his face, staring at Brendon with a gaze full of lust. " _Please_ Bren." 

Oh _HELL_ yes! Brendon really liked hearing Ryan begging for him. He pulled his mouth off Ryan and leaned over him to try and find his lube and condoms. “Just gotta find… Fuck, where are they?”

Ryan reached down the side of the bunk next to his head, producing a small tube of lube and a couple of condoms. "Is this what you're looking for?" He bucked his hips up, desperately seeking friction. 

“Fuck yes!” Brendon grabbed the lube and condoms, quickly opening one of the wrappers and watching it fly out and fall out of the bunk. “Oops.”

He thought about going after it, but realized he had another one in his hand. He quickly opened another one and rolled it down over his now throbbing cock. He poured some lube in his hand and coated his cock. “You ready?” he asked Ryan.

Too busy staring at Brendon's cock, Ryan hadn't even noticed that one of the condoms had fallen out of the bunk. The other man's hand looked so good gliding over his own cock. Ryan licked his lips hungrily. "For you Bren, always." Ryan bucked his hips up as if in agreement. 

Shit. Brendon could not believe that he had Ryan Ross under him begging. He lined up and pushed into him slowly. Fuck, the heat engulfing him was amazing as always. He moaned, hands on Ryan’s hips, pulling him to him.

Ryan found himself being pulled down the bunk as Brendon filled him. He buried his face back into the pillow to mask another groan, but quickly moved it down do he could still see Brendon. Ryan loved watching Brendon fuck him. The little changes to his expression, the way his hips moved...Ryan's train of thought was lost as he felt his cock twitch. "Fuck, Bren. Fuck me."

Ryan’s words went straight to Brendon’s cock. He grabbed the pillow away from him and stuffed it behind his head. “Fuck Spencer and his jealousy. I want to see and hear you.” He pulled almost all of the way out then slammed back into him.

Had Ryan not been preoccupied by Brendon and his cock, he would have blushed at the half gasp half moan that accompanied Brendon's thrust. As it was, Ryan hooked a leg over Brendon's hips, seeking a better angle for both of them. Ryan was determined not to take his eyes off Brendon; he wanted to see every second of this.

Brendon sat up a little to readjust his arms and hit his head on the top of the bunk. “Shit, fuck,” he muttered, rubbing his head briefly before ducking and getting settled again. He glanced up at Ryan as he thrust in again to see if the angle was right.

Ryan could help giggling when Brendon hit his head, but his giggle soon turned to a loud moan when Brendon hit his prostate. "More...moremoremore..." 

Brendon sure as fuck wasn't going to disappoint Ryan. He quickened his pace, thrusting hard into him. He lowered his head and captured Ryan's lips with his in an unrelenting kiss.

Tangling his fingers into Brendon's hair, Ryan kissed back hungrily, his hips rising to meet each of Brendon's thrusts. His free hand gripped the other man's waist tightly. All Ryan wanted was to be as close to Brendon as possible. 

Brendon moaned as he felt Ryan’s hands on him. He loved fucking the man under him. Ryan was all bones and angles, but he felt so good. He moved fast and hard, wanting to make Ryan happy.

Ryan could feel every muscle in his body starting to tense, the relentlessness of Brendon driving him crazy. He managed to get one of his legs around the other man's hips, gripping tightly. Ryan's dick was painfully hard now and he desperately wanted something, anything to touch it. He whined at Brendon, glancing down his body to hint at what he needed since his ability to form words had deserted him.

Brendon was so busy concentrating on giving Ryan everything he wanted that he totally missed the obvious. He saw the other man look between then and his brain suddenly wanted to smack him for being oblivious. He shifted his weight and moved his hand down to grab Ryan's cock. There was plenty of pre-cum to help lubricate his hand as he covered the head then moved down the shaft.

Another moan sounded in the bunk. As much as Ryan was trying to stay quiet, it was damned hard when Brendon was fucking him _and_ had his hand on his cock. "Ahh...Bren...so good. So close.... _fuck_." Ryan's hips bucked up, pushing into Brendon's hand. It was becoming increasingly hard for Ryan to hold it together, but he managed to lift a hand to Brendon's chest, his fingers ghosting across a nipple.

Brendon took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Ryan's fingers on him. It was at that point he finally felt his own orgasm approaching. He'd been so intent on making Ryan feel good that he hadn't even realized that he felt really good, too.

His breathing was labored as he stroked Ryan's cock in time with his thrusts. "Yeah," he breathed. "Feels so good. Come for me, Ry. Wanna see you. Fuck, need to see you."

Ryan didn't exactly have time to process the fact that Brendon saying that was the hottest thing ever, only that he'd said it. That was all it took for the tension building in him to release and Ryan came, moaning Brendon's name, his hands gripping his hair and shoulder hard.

Fucking hell, Brendon loved seeing Ryan lose it underneath him. He stroked him through his orgasm, but the pressure of Ryan clinching down on him was enough to pull his own orgasm out. He moaned as his hips stuttered against him. “Fuck,” he cried, leaning down into Ryan.

Ryan swallowed the rest of Brendon's cry in a desperate kiss, managing to keep his hips moving against the other man's as he rode out his orgasm. Ryan eventually found himself a puddle in the bunk, completely exhausted and sated. He pulled Bren down on top of him, holding him close. "Do you always perform better knowing there's probably an audience?" Ryan giggled.

Brendon looked confused for a moment as his sex addled brain tried to process Ryan's question. He smiled lazily when he realized what he was asking. "You know I _always_ perform better in front of an audience."

The grin that appeared on Ryan's face was wicked. "I need to find us an audience then. Although you'd probably fuck my brains out of my skull if you got any better!"

"I accept your challenge," Brendon said with a grin. He kissed the insatiable grin then leaned his forehead against Ryan's. "Y'know what would be awesome? Sex backstage before a gig. That would totally rock."

Ryan was still grinning like an idiot when he answered. "Like I could ever say no to anything involving you. _Especially_ if it involves your mouth, cock or amazing ass." He ran his hand down Brendon's back and squeezed his ass.

Brendon wiggled his ass. "Everyone loves the Urie ass, but only you get the rest." He gave him another kiss.

Humming his agreement, Ryan took full advantage of the opportunity of a naked Brendon and pulled him into a needy kiss, tugging at his bottom lip as he pulled away. "Damn straight I do! Mine."

Brendon giggled and nipped at Ryan's lips. "You know, after concert sex would be great, too."

"Before _and_ after? I swear you run on Energizers, Bren. Like a super sexed up Energizer bunny." It was Ryan's turn to giggle as he nuzzled at Brendon's jaw. "In case you were wondering though, that's a definite yes. I draw the line at on stage sex though."

"Hm, are you sure?" Brendon asked with a smirk. "I think the fans would love it, and think of the fanfic!"

"Bren, there's more than enough fan fiction out there without is adding to it." Ryan licked Brendon's neck, loving the slight tang of post sex sweat. "Anyway, I like the teasing on stage; it just makes me want you more afterwards.”

"On stage teasing makes Ryan horny. Got it." He grinned, biting his lip before capturing Ryan's in yet another soft kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is really sorry and makes it up to Jon, or Jon makes up to him.

“I am so fucking sorry,” Spencer said softly. “But I did kinda warn you. Are you okay?”

"If I'm hurt, will you kiss it better?" Corny, yes, but if it made Spencer smile or feel better, then it was worth it.

Spencer couldn’t stop the laugh from bursting out. He smiled and kissed Jon’s cheek. “Yes, I’ll kiss it better.”

Jon rolled onto his side so he was facing away from Spencer. "I hit here pretty hard." He reached back and pointed to a spot between his shoulder blades. 

Spencer slid up behind Jon, fitting his body against his. “So, here?” He trailed his fingers lightly over the place where Jon had pointed then leaned in to press his lips against it. He flicked his tongue out, licking Jon’s skin, tasting him.

A shudder ran through Jon's body at Spencer's touch. Okay, this was definitely worth being thrown out of a bunk. Jon reached back again, this time pointing to the center of his back and then the ribs on his right hand side. "These bits are kinda sore, too." 

Spencer kissed and licked down Jon’s back. “Are you Indiana Jones or something?” he asked with a smirk, kissing over his hip then stopped and hooked his chin over it, looking up at Jon. “Because I totally know where this is going and if you fall asleep, I will hurt you.”

"I happen to think I'd suit the roguish Fedora'd look." Jon grinned, he loved that Spencer was a bit of a geek. He suddenly found himself with the image of Spencer in ivory satin sheets in his head and he felt a distinct stirring in his cock. "I'm curious as to _exactly_ where you think this is going, because I sure ain't sleeping anytime soon. Although this bit here suddenly hurts, too." Jon pointed to a slightly lower part of his hip.

Spencer giggled. “Yeah, you would look fucking hot in a fedora.” He kissed down the other man’s hip, dragging his teeth over his skin. “You don’t remember the scene? He’s pointing out spots that Marion is kissing and he falls asleep right after he points at his lips?”

Jon had to bite his lip to stop the moan that was threatening to escape when he felt Spencer's teeth against his skin. That was new, and felt amazing, and Jon really wanted more. " _Ohhh_ , that scene?" Jon feigned ignorance, after all that wasn't quite what he had meant, but this was still very, very good. "You know, I think you pushed me pretty hard...it might bruise, like right here." Jon rolled over onto his back, pointing to the bottom if his sternum. This was definitely fun.

Spencer held himself up on one arm as he looked up into Jon’s eyes. “I’m sorry, but I really did warn you.” He kept his eyes on him as he lowered down to kiss the spot. He decided to make sure that spot bruised, so he nipped and sucked at the skin, definitely making it turn black and blue.

Fighting to keep his head from falling back, Jon gasped as Spencer started to bruise his skin. It was normally something that he would try and avoid, since marks like that usually resulted in awkward questions, but the sight and sensation of Spencer marking him was definitely changing his mind. Fuck it was hot. Jon brought his hand to the back of Spencer's neck, squeezing gently. He really wanted to declare to the world that Spencer was his, but decided to keep it to himself for now. 

Jon’s hand was warm against Spencer’s neck. He melted into the touch and his eyes half closed. After a few moments of enjoying the feeling, he opened his eyes and looked back at Jon. “Anywhere else?”

"Hmmmm....let me see...." Jon could take complete advantage of this, but if he was honest, what he wanted more than anything was Spencer's lips on his own. "I think I might have bitten my lip, too. It's kinda sore." Jon pouted, looking forlorn. 

Spencer chuckled and made his way up Jon’s body to kiss his lips softly. He pulled back, holding himself above Jon and smiling at him.

Jon draped his arms around Spencer's neck, smiling. "Now this is a view I could get used to seeing every night." He pulled the younger man closer, pressing his lips to Spencer's. This was _definitely_ something he could get used to.

Jon’s words shocked Spencer and he felt his face growing hot again. _Every_ night? That thought just about made his head explode. To have Jon in his arms every night… that would be the greatest thing to _ever_ happen to him. He returned the kiss, putting every ounce of himself into it, hoping Jon would realize that he wanted the exact same thing.

Pulling Spencer close, Jon tangled one of his hands into the other man's hair. It was a slow kiss, filled with passion. What he'd said was true. Jon could be completely content with Spencer being the last thing he saw every night and the first thing he saw every morning. Totally content. He hooked his leg over Spencer's, deepening the kiss. 

Spencer’s arms just couldn’t hold him up any longer and he collapsed on Jon’s chest. He let out a soft moan as he wrapped his tongue around Jon’s. One of his hands slid down to Jon’s hip and the other went into his hair. He tried rolling to the side so he wouldn’t crush Jon under him, hoping the other man would get the idea.

Jon let himself be rolled over, even though he'd have been just as happy with Spencer lying on him. Kissing Spencer was amazing and Jon seriously believed he could do it for hours. Lying on their sides did have its advantages, like the fact that he could entwine his leg with Spencer's pulling them closer together.

Spencer let himself be wrapped up with Jon. It felt so good. They fit together so perfectly. He finally broke the kiss to breathe and leaned his forehead against Jon’s. “So… you really want to wake up to me? You know how moody I am in the morning.”

"Woah, woah, woah!" Jon grinned cheekily. "I said every night. I didn't say anything about the morning." He chuckled, before nuzzling Spencer's jaw. "But yes, I really do want to wake up to you. Every morning I possibly can. Besides, I think waking up together will make you a lot less moody. And if you are, then I'm confident I'll be able to do something about it." Jon's found himself stroking the back of Spencer's neck softly.

Spencer laughed. “I think I could stand that. Morning blow jobs _are_ the best after all.”

Jon smirked. "Ohhhh, you know that, huh? I guess a demonstration will not be required tomorrow then?" He kissed the soft skin between Spencer's jaw and ear. Jon quite enjoyed winding Spencer up.

Spencer stuck his tongue out at Jon. “You’re mean. Guess you won’t get a demonstration of anything else I can do then.”

"Wait... You do _more_ than make me impossibly hard, kiss better than anyone I know and give amazing hand and blow jobs?" Jon grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "In that case, maybe you'll get an early morning surprise now and then!"

Spencer looked at him in shock. “You think I kiss better than anyone you know?”

"I do believe that's what I said. And it's true. Kissing you, being kissed by you is breathtaking. Literally, Spencer." Jon brushed a strand of hair from Spencer's face, smiling softly.

“I could say the same about you.” Spencer smiled and leaned into Jon’s touch. “I have to admit that I really like kissing. It’s, like, a lot of fun.”

Jon sighed contentedly. "Just as well really. Because I intend to be kissing you a lot." He dropped the level of his voice, vaguely aware that the shuffling coming from Brendon's bunk meant the other half of their band were now also in the same part of the bus. And probably up to something, too. It was odd that the flare of envy that normally accompanied knowing Brendon and Ryan were together was no longer there. Jon realized it was because he might actually stand a chance of having that with Spencer. He leant over and kissed Spencer softly, so glad that they'd finally found each other.

Spencer smiled into the kiss. “So, um, d’you wanna, like, stay here tonight?” He really wanted Jon to say yes, because he wanted to know what it felt like to sleep beside someone you really cared about, but not in a brotherly way. 

Had Spencer really just asked that? Jon considered the question for all of a second. "Why do you think I brought pajamas?" Granted, Jon had actually only grabbed them to save any questioning as to why he was getting out of Spencer's bunk naked, but he had hoped he'd be doing that in the morning. Jon moved his hand to Spencer's, pulling it to his chest and interlacing their fingers. "You're totally stuck with having half a bunk tonight."

Spencer smiled brightly, entangling his fingers with Jon’s. “I totally don’t mind.”

"Or maybe just a third, I do like to spread out." Jon shuffled a little so he was lying on his back, sliding his arm under Spencer to pull him closer. Having settled comfortably, Jon rested their entwined hands on his chest. "Have I already said I could get used to this? Because I totally could."

"I totally could, too," Spencer replied. He was about to lay his head on Jon's shoulder when he heard Ryan. He glared at the curtain dividing them from Ryan and Brendon. The hand that was in Jon's clinched tightly.

Jon squeezed Spencer's hand in an attempt to reassure him, even if Jon wasn't sure what he was reassuring him about. It's not like Jon hadn't heard Ryan, but hell, Jon was far too happy over finally being with Spencer. After all, Brendon and Ryan were happy, if not a little noisy. "You okay, Spencer?" Jon really did wonder what was bugging the other man so much. 

Spencer pulled his attention back to Jon. He nodded. “Yeah. I just…” He shrugged then laid his head on Jon’s shoulder. “They’re my brothers, Jon. I have a hard time thinking of them doing _that_ together.” He relaxed a little, sighing and snuggling up against him.

Suddenly everything made a lot more sense to Jon. After all, Spencer had known Ryan for forever and the three of them had been together from the start. No wonder it was hard for Spencer, Jon had just never considered it like that before. He pulled the younger man close, kissing the top of his head. "This is the first time in like _ever_ that I'm glad I wasn't part of the band from the start. I can't think how hard it would have been if you'd thought of me like that." Jon carded his fingers through Spencer's hair, a sly smirk appearing on his face. "Of course _we_ could always make them feel like that sometime, too."

Spencer smiled. "I don't think I could ever think of you like that. I mean, um, I kinda fell for you before anything happened with Brent. Don't you remember how I'd make excuses to be backstage while you and Tom were setting up for TAI?"

He lifted his head and slid up so he could look down into Jon's eyes. "While I think it would be a lot of fun to do that and pay them back for all the awkwardness they've caused me, I'd be more afraid they'd want to watch instead." He grinned then kissed him quickly.

"Wait. _That's_ why you were hanging around?" Jon was genuinely surprised. He'd just thought Spencer was interested in that aspect of touring. Not that Jon had ever complained about Spencer hanging around. There had been definite benefits to having a hot, young man in view. "You're probably right though, as much as I don't think Ryan would want to watch, Brendon probably would! I'm not convinced having an actual audience would do anything for my libido." 

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, Brendon is a creep for sure." He reached out to brush a stand of Jon's hair from his face. "But honestly, hearing them going at it is not helping my libido either."

Jon couldn't help smiling. He wasn't entirely convinced that he'd ever be able to stop. He was, after all, lying naked with Spencer wrapped around him. "Maybe we need to buy you some ear plugs then. There's no way I'm having your libido interfered with. Although, maybe you'd just need the right distraction." Jon leaned in and kissed Spencer slowly and softly.

Spencer sighed into the kiss. “This is a good start,” he said when they parted for air.

Up until now, Jon had managed pretty well to not let the noises coming from across the room affect him. The problem was that he knew what the sounds now being produced by Ryan and Brendon meant. Now all he could think about was the feel of Spencer's skin on him and the noises that Spencer would make if they were fucking right now.

Jon was vaguely aware that Spencer had said something and tried to push those particular thoughts out of his mind. "Hmmm? Yeah, distraction. Definitely good."

Spencer looked at Jon curiously. "Are you okay? You seem distracted by something other than me." He'd heard the cries from across the aisle, but he'd successfully ignored them. This time at least. Suddenly he was really wishing for a hotel night very soon.

Jon fought back the blush that was threatening to rise to his cheeks. "Yeah, distracted I guess." He ran his hand along Spencer's exposed side, almost checking as if he was still real.

"When's our next hotel night?" Spencer asked. "I want to lie next to you in a real bed." He cupped Jon's face in his hand, stroking his jaw with his thumb. Leaning forward, he kissed him softly. He wasn't really going to admit that he might just want to make Ryan feel uncomfortable by getting Jon to make those noises that he totally loves.

Leaning into Spencer's touch, Jon found himself fighting the temptation to turn the kiss into something more heated. He seemed to be fighting a lot with himself of late which was easily put down to Spencer just being so damned tempting. Jon found himself wondering what it would be like if he stopped and just let his urges run wild. The only outward sign of his internal struggle was the gradual tightening of his grip on Spencer's hip.

Spencer felt Jon holding him tightly and realized he wanted more, too. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the older man’s mouth. Maybe he could get Jon to make those noises again.

A quiet moan escaped Jon when he found Spencer's tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around Spencer's, pulling it further into his mouth as he rolled to lean over the younger man. _This_ was definitely more like it. Screw those two. Jon had Spencer and couldn't imagine being happier anywhere else.

A growl escaped Spencer's mouth as Jon rolled him onto his back. He put his other hand on his hip, holding him close. He had never expected this to ever happen in his life. He had this really hot and desirable guy over him who actually wanted him, too.

Holyfuckingshitwhatwasthat?! Jon pinned Spencer to the bunk, his eyes locked on the younger man's. He wanted to hear that sound again. And again and again. "What do I have to do to hear that again?" Jon started to kiss Spencer's neck, working his way down to his shoulder and licking along his collarbone.

Spencer shuddered at the tone of Jon's voice. It was deep and sexy and... yeah, he was getting hard again. Like really hard. "Um, th-that's a good start," he said then let out a moan.

Jon moved so he was covering Spencer's body with his own, rolling his hips against the other's when he heard Spencer's moan. "Already?" He could feel how hard Spencer was as their cocks moved against each other. "Mmm, darlin'." Jon began to trail a line of kisses down Spencer's chest, swirling his tongue over a nipple on the way.

"Fuck," Spencer gasped as Jon started to stimulate every nerve in his body. His hips rolled upwards as both hands moved to Jon's back. "God, Jon..."

Looking up Spencer's body, Jon smirked. "Yes Spencer?" Jon moved across the other man's chest, sucking over his other nipple. If Brendon and Ryan could be that unphased about company, he was sure he wasn't going to let it stop him from enjoying the man beneath him.

Spencer let out a whine as his head fell back against his pillow. His fingers dug into Jon's back, gripping him tight and pulling him closer. He tried to open his mouth to answer him, but all that came out was a low moan. His hips bucked upwards again, trying to get friction against his cock. He was needy, he knew, and probably acting like a slut, but he wanted Jon to touch him, like, now.

Jon dragged his teeth over the skin he'd been sucking, moaning as Spencer's grip tightened. He was quickly starting to realize that he loved seeing Spencer like this. Jon made sure his body was flush to the younger man's, making sure he was pressed against Spencer's cock.

"Speechless? Might have to try and change that." Jon licked down Spencer's stomach, stopping below his navel to suck and nip at the skin. 

Spencer’s breath hitched and he raised his head to watch Jon. He could feel Jon’s stubble rubbing against his skin. He’d never expected that facial hair would turn him on so much. Then he met Jon and that fetish became quite obvious. He could feel his cock throbbing against Jon’s upper chest. He was so ready to feel his mouth around him. “Stop with the teasing,” he growled, fingers digging into Jon’s shoulders.

Arching into Spencer's touch, Jon couldn't help smiling wickedly. That tone, that growl, the fact that the other man wanted that so badly, went straight to Jon's cock. He moved down the bunk, running his hands over the younger man’s thighs. Jon took a moment to appreciate just how good Spencer looked like this then pushed his thighs apart so he could settle between them. Licking his lips, Jon lowered his head towards Spencer, taking the head of the other man’s cock between his lips.

Spencer’s hands slid along Jon’s shoulders as he moved further away. His breathing was shallow as he watched in anticipation. Fuck, Jon was licking his lips with that long tongue. And then there was his mouth enveloping his cock and that was it. “Jesus fuck,” he cried out, his head falling back against the pillow and his hips thrusting upwards.

Jon's moan was low and loud as he let Spencer's cock push into his mouth. He'd wondered how the other man would taste more often than Jon would have cared to admit, and now that he had Spencer's dick in his mouth, he wanted more. Jon didn't want him to lose it too quickly, so he laid his hands on his hips to encourage him to let Jon do the work, slowly pulling off his cock almost all the way. He wanted Spencer to remember this.

Spencer felt Jon’s hands on him and he relaxed, lowering his ass back onto the mattress. He bit his lip as he tried to keep still, concentrating only on the feeling of being inside Jon’s mouth. It was warm and wet and felt oh so good. He moved one of his hands into Jon’s hair to encourage him to take more of him in his mouth. He was pretty sure Jon could handle all of him.

Humming from the feel of Spencer's hand in his hair, Jon started to move slowly over the younger man's cock, taking almost all of him into his mouth. Jon wanted to make this the best blow job Spencer had ever had.

“Fuck, so good,” Spencer moaned, pressing back into the mattress and arching his back. He could feel his orgasm building. It was already curling his toes.

Jon decided that blowing Spencer was his new favorite thing. He sucked lightly as he pulled up, running one of his hands up Spencer's stomach. Jon rolled his tongue around the head of the other man's cock before taking him in completely.

Spencer’s breath hitched again. Holy shit, this was so hot and… “Fuck!”

Hearing Spencer like that made Jon wish he had some way of getting friction on his straining erection. He closed his eyes as he savored every little detail of the feel of the other man’s dick in his mouth. Jon started to move a little faster over Spencer’s cock, his hand moving from the other's hip to take hold of the base of the younger man’s cock, working it at the same pace as his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is too nosy, but Ryan still loves him. Jon and Spencer have a really good time.

Ryan enjoyed kissing Brendon. In fact he _loved_ it. He took his time to savor the moment, only half aware of what sounded like Spencer in the background. Ryan just put it down to his friend dreaming. After all, the other bunks were curtained off and Jon had most likely returned to his own. When Ryan finally broke the kiss he let his head fall back against the pillow. "What did I just do?" 

"Um, told me your deepest, darkest, sexiest secret?" Brendon said. "I have to admit, though, that it's sometimes very difficult keeping my dick in control when we're on stage. At least you have a guitar to hide behind."

"You have no idea how often I’ve had to do that." Ryan grinned. Sometimes Brendon's enthusiasm was catching. "I'd like to see that though. You're fantastic, cock hard and showing through your pants. Just _waiting_ for me." Yep, two can play that game.

“Fuck yes,” Brendon said, attacking Ryan’s mouth with abandon. Shit, how did the other man just turn him into a horn dog with just a couple of words? They weren’t even really sexy words. Granted, they were pretty raunchy, but still! He pressed his body against Ryan, licking into his mouth and running his tongue along the older man’s relentlessly.

Ryan fought against Brendon's onslaught, if not a little half-heartedly, wanting at least a little control over the kiss. Then again Ryan did find Brendon's need intoxicating. He moaned into Brendon's mouth, his hands moving to his hips to grip tightly.

Brendon loved making Ryan moan like that. It was one of his favorite sounds. His ears, however, picked up a different sound. Something he’d never heard before. He swore it was Spencer’s voice, but it sounded… strained, but not in a bad way. He tilted his head toward Spencer’s bunk and tried listening for it again while still kissing Ryan.

Apparently Ryan hadn't been the only one to hear the voice from Spencer's bunk, because Brendon was no longer completely engrossed in the kiss. Not that Ryan was complaining, because now he had a little more freedom. He tried to bring Brendon's attention back to him by groping his ass again.

Ooh, ass grabs! Those were his favorite. But then Brendon heard Jon moaning. He broke the kiss with Ryan and turned his head. “Did you hear that?” he asked quietly.

Damn, plan A had failed. He also didn't have a Plan B. Ryan had to admit that he was curious what was going on, even if he had a vague idea. "Hear what?" Maybe feigning ignorance would work.

Brendon turned his head back to look at Ryan with a raised eyebrow. “You cannot tell me that you didn’t hear both Spencer and Jon making noises. I really don’t think they’re both jacking off in their own bunks, because the sound came from the same direction.” He pulled the curtain back slightly and heard Spencer speak again. Yeah, while that was a pre-orgasm type of noise, it wasn’t the type most people made when _alone_. That could mean only one thing.

“Well I'm glad your hearing is that good, Bren. I hear _something_ , but which bunk it's from is beyond me." Oh crap. Brendon had that 'I'm going to do something stupid' look on his face. Ryan wrapped his arms around Brendon and started to kiss his neck. "But really, does it matter?"

Ryan had Brendon efficiently distracted for a moment, but when Spencer cried out, his brain told him that his best friend and drummer was in pain. He scrambled to get up, only to get clotheslined by Ryan’s arms. He had gotten his legs out of the bunk, though, and was sliding towards the floor. He fell out of Ryan’s arms and rubbed his neck as he crawled towards Spencer’s bunk to throw open the curtain. “Spence? Are you okay?”

He stared into the bunk with wide eyes. “Holy. Fucking. Shit. I _knew_ it!”

Spencer turned his head and narrowed his eyes. “Fuck off, Brendon!” he growled dangerously.

Jon was far too wrapped up in sucking Spencer's cock to realize Brendon had opened the curtain. He did, however, realize what had happened when he heard Brendon's declaration and Spencer's warning. Jon knew how much Spencer hadn't wanted the others to know what they were up to, and he certainly didn't want Brendon to put Spencer off doing something like this again.

So Jon did the first thing that came on instinct. He kept bobbing his head over Spencer's cock, glancing at Brendon and giving him the finger before grabbing the curtain and yanking it closed again. There was no way he was going to let Brendon Urie being nosy ruin his chance of tasting Spencer in all his glory.

Spencer saw Brendon’s face go from “I caught you” to “WTF?” in the span of a moment. He glanced at Jon as he noticed the curtain moving. He was amazed to see Jon flipping Brendon off while still working his mouth over him. With a smile, he took the curtain from Jon and closed it the rest of the way. 

Jon felt the curtain being taken out of his hand so he returned his full attention to Spencer's cock, wrapping his tongue around the shaft as he moved back down it. He wanted to hear all of those wonderful noises and more from Spencer, and Jon didn't care who knew it. 

Spencer gasped. The things Jon was doing to him. He’d already had forgotten that Brendon had interrupted them. “I didn’t know you’d look so fucking hot doing this,” he said softly. “Shit. Fuck. So fucking good.” 

Raising his gaze to look at Spencer through heavy lidded eyes, Jon sucked hard as he lifted his head. When he was almost off, he flicked his tongue across the slit before taking Spencer's cock in right down to the base. Jon inhaled deeply, moaning at the taste and heavy scent of the younger man.

“Fuck yes,” Spencer moaned. Jon was slowly and expertly taking him apart. He grasped the sheets with one hand. His fingers dug into Jon’s scalp. Trying to push up his hips, he found them held down securely. Instead, he arched his back. He was so close. It was going to be intense, so fucking intense.

When Jon felt Spencer's hips move, he immediately moved his hand to his thigh instead. He had absolutely no problem with the younger man fucking his mouth. Jon kept his pace, flattening his tongue against Spencer's cock, moaning wantonly.

This was _definitely_ worth the amount of questions they'd have to field off Brendon later. There so many things running through Jon's head that he wanted to do to Spencer and they were only making him more desperate to see Spencer come undone. Jon upped his pace, taking Spencer's cock fully on each downward movement, daring to lightly drag his teeth over skin on each up. His hand moved back to the other man's hip, not to hold down, but to grip hard.

Spencer found he suddenly wasn’t being held down, so he propped himself up on his forearms so he could watch. Jon looked so intent, doing such unspeakable things to his cock, making such sexy noises. A sheen of sweat covered his body and his breathing was shallow. He watched his cock disappear and reappear between Jon’s lips. And suddenly it all came to a head, literally, and his head fell back as he raised his hips and cried out, his orgasm ripping through him.

Jon's moan became louder as he felt and saw Spencer come undone. He opened his throat and swallowed everything Spencer had to give, sucking on his cock until his orgasm subsided. Jon finally pulled off, licking his lips greedily before crawling back up Spencer's body. He looked down at Spencer, his gaze filled with lust. "Fucking beautiful when you come, Spencer."

 

Brendon stood there looking at the closed curtain in confusion. He really didn’t know what the fuck had just happened. But he couldn’t get the image of Jon sucking Spencer off out of his head. He turned and grinned at Ryan. “Did you see that? I knew they were fucking.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yes, Bren. It was kind of hard _not_ to. Although I really need to spend more time fucking you, because clearly you can't tell the difference between fucking and a blow job." He couldn't help but giggle. Spencer had looked pretty blissed out in the second before he'd spotted Brendon. Ryan definitely thought Jon and Spencer hooking up was a good thing. "You coming back to bed, Urie?"

“Oh, oh yeah,” Brendon said, quickly crawling back into the bunk. “You know, I’m really happy for them. Spencer fucking deserves it. He works so hard at being an asshole sometimes. Maybe this’ll make him nicer.” He snuggled up next to Ryan, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up.

"You can be a bit of an ass yourself, Bren." Ryan wrapped his arms around Brendon, holding him close as he yawned. "But I'm glad they're finally realised what's been obvious for like _forever_. Maybe we can all be happy now?"

“I’m not an… okay, yeah, maybe I can be sometimes.” Brendon still pouted. He didn’t do it intentionally. He just said shit before thinking a lot. “I hope so,” he said, putting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “We all deserve it, don’t you think?”

Ryan smiled as Brendon settled down against him, sliding his arms around him. "I think we do. And at least you're a loveable ass with an incredibly amazing ass. You make me happy, Bren. So amazingly happy." It was true, Ryan finally felt completely content. The band meant so much to him, and being with Brendon just made it better.

“I do?” Brendon asked in shock. He made Ryan happy? Well, that was fucking awesome. He hooked his leg over Ryan’s to get even closer. “You make me happy, too. I am so grateful I get to perform with you and sing your lyrics.”

"You're so going to hound them for details aren't you?"

Brendon thought for a moment about that question. “Well, I can’t completely promise, but I’ll try. I mean, they looked really fucking hot together.” He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Ryan.

“Did they now?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I knew you liked an audience, but I didn't realize you like to watch, too." Ryan wouldn't admit it, but the idea of Brendon watching was _hot_!

“Come on, Ry. You know you want to watch, too. Sex is beautiful. Seeing two people so in love sharing something so intimate…” A shudder went through him when he heard Spencer cry out. “Shit… that sounds intense.”

Ryan's ears pricked up when he heard not one, but two points of interest. He'd only just realized what Brendon had said when the sound of Spencer's voice distracted him. "Shit that sounded good....I mean..." Ryan could tell he was blushing so he buried his face into Brendon's hair. His brain quickly started to think about what Brendon had just said about sex being beautiful and people in love sharing something intimate. _Love_? Had that just been a generalization or was there something more to what the other man had said? Fuck. Ryan needed to stop thinking before his brain and mouth got him into trouble.

Brendon chuckled. "Yeah, it did, but it's nothing compared to how you sound when you come." He lifted his head and shifted so he could give Ryan a soft kiss. "We probably should get some sleep. We have more music to play tomorrow."

"Yeah, sleep would be good. You know, though, I'm more than happy to let you hear me come as often as you like." Ryan settled in, practically curling himself around Brendon. "I get the feeling I'm going to need my energy tomorrow." 

“Yeah, totally,” Brendon said, hooking his chin over Ryan’s head. “Gonna make you come way more often, for sure.”

Ryan smiled against Brendon’s skin. "Sounds perfect," Ryan stifled a yawn, "maybe I'll return the favor. If you're good, anyway." 

“I’m always good,” Brendon murmured as he started falling into sleep. “You’re just better.”

Nuzzling into Brendon, Ryan yawned one last time before sleep finally took him.

 

Spencer fell back against the mattress when his orgasm finally subsided. He was breathing heavily and felt rather sated. Looking up through heavily lidded eyes, he smiled at Jon. "Wow," he fully said. "That was amazing." He lifted a hand weakly to touch Jon's face and pull him into a kiss.

Leaning into Spencer's touch, Jon returned the kiss, pouring every last ounce of energy he had left into it. He finally collapsed next to Spencer, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder. "Morning surprises will definitely be coming your way, Spencer. Because, fuck, blowing you has to be my new favorite thing. Seriously." Jon draped his arm across Spencer's chest, snuggling up to him.

Spencer chuckled and pulled Jon into his arms. “Favorite thing, huh? Well, just be aware that I’m gonna want to give you a few morning surprises, too.” He smiled and tightened his arms around him. He’d thought about asking Jon if they could go sleep in his bunk since his bed was a little messy, but he was so relaxed that he couldn’t even think about moving.

Jon hadn't thought it was possible for things to get any more perfect. But lying wrapped up in Spencer having just done so many unspeakable, amazing things to him just blew everything else away. Jon reached down and pulled the blanket over them as he yawned. " _You_ , Mr. Smith, have worn me out." 

“Yeah, you wore me out, too, Mr. Walker,” Spencer said, fighting back his own yawn. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against Jon’s. “G’night, Jon.”

Jon let his eyes close, concentrating on the rhythm of Spencer's breathing. He could feel the first tendrils of sleep settling over him. "Night Spencer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed the latest addition to this saga. The next part will be out soon.


End file.
